Not Any Average Herbivore
by Loving-you-is-a-crime
Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a place where she knew is an anime! She is now the sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and Childhood friend of the Demon of Namimori! What is just going on in her new life? Hibarixoc HibariOC 18xoc
1. Prologue

Summary: Lina had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata / Lina.

* * *

**Prologue**

I was a normal girl with a typical normal family.

Sure, we didn't get along as other families,

but we have each other backs

When years have gone by,

we started to become distant with one of another

I hid my grief and disappointment from them

but I had forgotten them all whenever

I watch anime and read mangas...

It was showing me out of reality

Reality where things get tough.

And I felt like I was in a dream

where nothing can hurt me.

Things got more complicated

when I was in middle school

I got diagnoised with cancer...

And had a few months to live

I had to stay in the hospital for my remaining lifetime

My family and friends visit me here and there

which I'm a bit content of their care

The only thing that keeps me from losing myself

was my obsession...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I was envious of their relationships,

their close friendship,

their liveliness,

and especially...

their commitment.


	2. This Girl, Rebirth

A/N: This is the revised version~!

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata / Lina.

* * *

**This Girl, Rebirth**

She felt tired. Dead tired.

Everyday, she feels more tired and can barely move from her position.

Is she going to spend the rest of her life in a hospital? Will she not become a counselor as her career? What did she do to deserve this life? All she wanted was to have true friends that'll always be there for her and her family to be happy as well. She wanted to go travel the world, get married, and have grandchildren... but it seems impossible now.

She couldn't even move her body and her eyelids slowly slid over her dull caramel orbs. Darkness covering her sight and cold touching the tips of her fingers. She couldn't open her eyes, her eyelids were heavy to lift up.

She was dying due to some incurable cancer. Her lungs were filled with liquid and the doctors emptied the fluid everyday, but suddenly they couldn't anymore since the fluid won't remove from her lungs. She was slowly dying, day by day.

Tears trickled down her pale icy cheeks as she stared blankly up at the cieling. Her lungs burned as she tried to heave a breath. Burning filled through her chest as her eyelids grew heavy, sliding over her dull, sad brown orbs.

Soon, her breathing had ceased.

BEEP-

Screams was piercing through the air when the graph monitor showed a flat line.

* * *

"Push! Keep pushing! You're almost there!" A soothing voice exclaimed.

Air was hitting her bare face. She was feeling very uncomfortable and felt like she couldn't breathe, so the only thing she could do was scream to relieve her frustration and desperation. She didn't feel any burning in the lungs though she had a hard time breathing. She also had a hard time moving, it seems as though she hadn't died yet... but she did feel something tingly against her stomach area. Her eyelids slowly lift itself up, revealing golden eyes.

Fuzzy objects appeared in her view until she was met with a plain white... wall? Maybe it's the hospital... Her eyes trailed down to her belly which there is something connected to her navel... Wait! She took a double take, roaming her eyes through her body. How come her body look so small?! And why is there red sticky stuff splatting around her form?! And she's naked, nevertheless! Her eyes then spotted huge hands She slowly lifted up her hand, but it was flunging in the air as if she was trying to reach over to the hands. She tried to turn her head, which only moved a bit, facing with fabric.

'What's going on?!' She screamed, mentally.

"It's a baby girl!" An unfamiliar voice chirped when she felt hands onto her body, moving her to face a beautiful woman's face with a warm tired smile.

Pink blossomed onto her chubby cheeks as she stared up at the beautiful woman, mesmerized by her smile. Warmth filled her tiny chest and automatically, her new body relaxed under the woman's grasps.

'She's so beautiful...' She dazed before the words registered into her mind.

'... wait baby? How?' Panic flood into Lina's head causing her to struggle against the woman. Why is the woman bigger than her? Could it be true that she had really became a newborn baby? Her eyes flickered around the room and spotted another woman, but this one wears a white uniform.

A nurse.

"It seems she's a bit wild." The nurse commented, a bit concerned about the newborn baby's behavior. Normal newborns don't act like that at all that she had learned from medical class. Nevertheless, they don't move nor stay awake after being borned. Could it be that the baby is a genius? Or does the baby have a disability? Should she report this to the doctor? What should she do? She's new to this and it's her third time working on this part, yet none of this had happened. But now, the baby seem to calm down so she doesn't need to report any wrong right?

"Sayuri, are you alright?!" The door slid open, revealing a tall raven-haired man. The woman, who was holding the 'newborn'.

'Who is that?' The baby wondered, staring blankly at the stranger.

"Tsuyoshi, do you want to hold her?" She smiled, tiredly at him. The man seemed to be nervous, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled, uneasily.

"Are you sure?" He asked and in response was a nod. The woman, Sayuri, handed the uneasy man the newborn gently as he carried the baby as if she was fragile like glass. The baby stared at his observing expression before it soften.

She then, noticed that the man looked very similar to someone, but who? Urg, all of this thinking is causing her to wince. She'll think later when everything is sorted out.

"She looks just like you." He grinned down at her, but was clearly talking to his wife.

"Really?" The woman smiled, reaching her arms out for the newborn baby and the man offered the baby back into the woman's arms.

"Yeah, she has your eyes and little cute button nose." Tsuyoshi chuckled when the woman stared at those said features closely.

"Yeah..." She murmered.

"What to name her..." The man spoken, thinking.

"Hinata... We should name her Hinata." The woman suggested, making the man perk up.

"Sunny place... What a pretty name." He smiled warmly.

'Sunny place? I don't really like the sunlight that much...' The baby thought.

"Yamamoto, Hinata. Welcome to the family." The man smiled warmly down at her before handing her new small body over to the woman.

* * *

After a few days later, she was discharge from the hospital with her new family. She finally recongize who her father really is.

Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi: Yamamoto, Takeshi's father.

Excitement filled through her veins at the thought of her being in her favorite anime's world. She possibly meet her favorite characters and maybe, when she's lucky, she might meet them when they are as kids!

Anywho... Her mother, that is not really mentioned nor shown is Yamamoto, Sayuri.

Her mother is very... motherly? Too maternal and kind of naiive. She's also fierce and strong-willed when it's concerned with something she wants or needs. She tends to be very intimitading when she's in a bad mood.

Hinata was mesmerized by the woman's appearance at her first sight. Her hazel eyes was what stood out from the motherly figure. Her black hair caught in a tight bun and her expression was gentle, but fierce at the same time. She noticed that her mother was really traditional and gracefully beautiful. It's like she was almost nothing like Takeshi.

_Almost._

The thing that made her seem similar to Takeshi was her bright hazel eyes. Another thing was her determination of helping others without giving a thought.

Maybe that is why Takeshi is very determined and is set on the things he wanted to do.


	3. This Girl, Big Sister

Summary: Lina had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

**A/N**: Please, Please review. I feel as if no one likes the story and I'll have to put a stop on it when I tried hard as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata / Lina.

* * *

**This Girl, Big Sister**

_"It's not easy to have a huge responsibility on your shoulder. Especially when you are part of the problem." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

"Hey, you're going to become a big sister!" Tsuyoshi smiled warmly down at the first year old on his lap. But, behind that smile of his, he was nervous. She stared at him with her big hazel eyes before averting it to the door. Screams were sounded through the door causing the man to grew a bit more nervous and anxious. He turned to his one year old daughter and rambled useless things to her, so she wouldn't hear the screams.

Wanting to see his reaction and feeling a bit mischievious, she feigned an innocent look as she glanced up at her new father. She pointed at the door with a curious look, waiting for her dad to answer. Noticing the curiousity in her expression, he grew anxious and laughed nervously.

"Wait until you get older." He told her, nervously.

When the screams deceased into nothing, a nurse appeared from the room with a small smile at the two family members.

"Your child has been born. She's waiting for you inside." The nurse reported as the father let out a huge grin. He stood up, carrying his daughter in his arms and ran into the room to meet his wife and the new family member.

"Sayuri!" He exclaimed, glancing in concern at his wife.

"Tsuyoshi, Hinata." She smiled warmly before dipping her head to smile down at the small baby in the bundle of blanket. Tsuyoshi placed his daughter on the bed and reached down to hold the new infant child in his arms, grinning down at him.

"Did you figure out a name yet?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"No, I'll let you name him this time." She smiled, gently.

"Hm... Takeshi. Let's name him Takeshi since he'll be our little warrior." He grinned as Hinata stared at him.

So, this will be the famous future Rain Guardian... Can't wait to see how he develops from afar. After all, Hinata won't be involved with him that much and become a side character, so she wouldn't get to see any gore and such.

* * *

She stared at the baby, who was giggling and slobbering. She grimaced and turned away, crawling to her building blocks as she ignored her brother.

She doesn't hate him or anything. It's just she didn't want to get too involve with him because of the series plot, he is one of the main characters and she didn't want to ruin the future. Actually, she wanted to be part of the Vongola Family, but is afraid of not being able to fit in with them.

Cries filled the girl's ears while she messed with the blocks absent-mindedly. Footsteps were heard when the 10 months old baby cried.

"What's wrong, Takeshi?" The mother asked, sweetly as she picked up the wailing baby. Her hazel eyes roamed around the baby's body for bruises and sniffed the back of his body for any foul smell.

"Hm... What's wrong...?" Her eyes swept over to her other child, who was staring at them with a blank expression.

"Ara? Did you do something to your baby brother, Hinata?"

"... I-Idiot." Hinata tried to spout out which it clearly did. Her new word of the week. Soon, she'll talk normally as before, no longer wonder how to pronounce words with difficulty. This body of hers doesn't let her develop quickly than other children which is depressing.

"..."

"..."

"Tsuyoshi!" A furious expression replaced the gentle one, scaring both of her children.

"Sayuri! What is it?"

"What did you teach our innocent daughter?!" The woman snarled, still holding the crying baby.

"Huh? What are you saying?" He furrowed his brows, scratching his head.

"Her new word is idiot, idiot!" She explained, scowling.

"I didn't teach that to her nor say it around." He stated, blinking incrediciously.

"Then, who did?"

"Maybe it was the media." He suggested.

"You're right!"

"Anyways back to topic. Hinata, what did you do to your brother?"

"..." Ignoring the woman, she went back to playing the blocks and the said baby boy wailed louder.

"Hinata! Play with your brother!" The woman scolded, placing the baby in front of the blocks and her daughter after she had found out the reason the younger one was crying.

"Fine..." The two year old mumbled before staring blankly at her baby brother, who was staring back.

"Aw! You two get along so well! See, that wasn't so hard." The woman's attitude had changed, becoming gentle and kind once again before she pranced off with her husband walking behind her.

"Be good, kids!" The man shouted, taking a glance over his shoulder before he disappeared from their gaze.

Once they had disappeared from the room, the two-year-old deadpanned.

"Idiot." She directed it to the baby boy, so he wouldn't bother her.

His response? Giggling and slobbering.

"..." Staring at the cute chubby face, she almost tried to tackle him into a hug, but the saliva sticking onto his cheeks made her feel a bit awkward and a bit disgust.

_Almost._

She actually turned her attention back to her building blocks, flushing.

* * *

It's been two years since Takeshi was born and he had kept bothering his older sister all the time. Following her, copying her movements, laughing at her words, and touching her. He

"Leave me alone." She spat, unmenacely.

The toddler just stared at her before grinning toothlessly, flinging his hands around with slobber splatting out of his fingers that he had tried to eat.

"Aren't you supposed to get over your slobbering in your age?" She grimaced in disgust before saliva hit her cheeks.

'Geez! This guy is totally clueless and annoying!' A vein popped on the girl's head, her chubby fingers rubbing the saliva off of her cheeks.

"Hin... Hi... Hinata!" The two year old stumbled over his words, shocking the older child when he said his first word.

Her eyes widen in surprise and melted into his proud look for saying his first word.

'I'm his first word?' She stared at the grinning two year old before she pulled him into a hug, almost squealing in glee.

'Who the heck cares about the plot? It's not happening now, so I can just enjoy life until then.' She thought as her brother giggled, hugging her back.

"Aww! Our children is hugging! Quick, Tsuyoshi. Get the camera." A familiar voice squealed.

'Moment totally ruined.' She sweatdropped, frowning in dismay.


	4. This Girl, Growing

**A/N:** A shout out to my first reviewer, **xxOMGgalxx** ! Thank you ten times~! And I also thank my reviewers for leaving a review~!

**xxOMGgalxx:** Haha, yeah it did! Poor Hinata and this was her chance to have the spotlight with her brother in the first time. -sigh-

**YuujouKami:** haha, thank you! Yeah, I'll try. After all, I have school now and the years are getting harder and harder. I'll try my best to update ASAP

**shirokuromokona:** Haha, yup! Yeah, I agree Takeshi is cute~, but it seems like a certain girl doesn't think so ( cough, Hinata, cough )  
Yeah, well this chapter is what you have been waitiing for~!

**Carefree Insanity:** Haha, you think so? Well, we'll see~! Yeah, but sometimes its hard to show your love towards your younger siblings especially if they're stubborn and awkward.

**leena456:** Thank you. Haha, that was oddly blunt.

Thank you guys so much for those who also followed and favorited~

Summary: Lina had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata / Lina.

* * *

**This Girl, Growing**

_"I was born as a caterpillar and then, grew up as a big butterfly! But, I had some struggles to get out of my coccoon on my way to become a beautiful butterfly." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun!" A raven-haired girl called out, running to her friend with excitement running through her veins. The raven-haired boy turned his head, staring blankly at the girl.

"Guess what?" She asked, eagerly with a tint of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"..."

"You're supposed to say 'What?' !" She pouted, puffing her cheeks. Geez, he's even grumpy as a child. Doesn't he ever had fun as a child? He's even acts like a intelligent snob! When she has the older experience!

"... What?" He grumbled.

"My baby brother is starting to watch baseball and decided to become a baseball player when he grows up! Isn't that cute?" She grinned, hooking her arms with the boy, who glared at her but made no move to pull away.

"Hn."

"And I decided to become a mom!"

'And maybe marrying you~!' Her inner fangirl sang.

"Hn."

"Hehe. Kyou-kun looks so cute!" She resist the urg to shower him with kisses all over his pale skin and squeal, so she decided to poke his soft, baby fat cheek.

'His cheeks are so soft...' Her hazel eyes sparkled, continuously poking his soft baby cheek with a huge grin on her face.

"Stop it, Idiot." He huffed, puffing out his cheeks and swapped her hand away from his face.

She still remembered their first encounter as if it was years ago, when it was actually two months ago.

* * *

_"Recess time, children. Please come back inside when the bell rings, alright?" The teacher announced, clasping her hands together._

_"Yes, sensei!" Six year old children replied before they crowded out of the room, but one child stayed back in the classroom leaving the teacher to glance at her in concern._

_"Hinata-chan, why not you go outside and play in the playground?" The teacher, Megumi asked, crouching near the six-year old raven-head._

_"... Sorry, but I don't want to." The six year old replied, staring down at the table with a stoic expression on her face._

_"Hinata-chan, go outside and play. You will not stay inside the classroom during recess without making any friends." Megumi ordered, sternly._

_'Like anybody wants to play with a girl that's too mature for their age.' She thought bitterly._

_"... Okay." Hinata frowned, a bit exsperated and irritated._

_"Good! Now get going! Soon you'll attract friends just like honeysuckle and tea!" She jumped up to her feet, giving off a pose._

_"Sensei, it's honeys and bees." Hinata corrected before she walked passed the flushed adult and out of the door._

_..._

_The raven-haired girl stepped out of the building before lifting up her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight._

_'It's burning! Sunlight needs to stop shooting me every where I go.' The raven-head sighed before she walked aimlessly around the playground, dodging the other children's running bodies._

_Spotting a shade underneath the tree branches, the hazel-eyed girl quickly dove there for shield._

_'Finally, out of the sun!' She swiped the sweat out of her forehead with her arm._

_"Oi, get out of my spot or I'll bite you." A voice hit her ears as she turned around, looking at the owner of the voice._

_Hazel eyes widen in shock and realization when it landed on the male form._

_"Hibari?!" She blurted out causing the older male to narrow his steel grey eyes at her._

_'He's so adorable! KYAAAA~!' She squealed innerly, blushing at the fact she is meeting one of her favorite characters in KHR._

_"Listen to me, ugly. I said get out or I'll bite you." He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest._

_'Ugly?!' She gawked before fury replaced her shock expression._

_'So not adorable!'_

_"Like I'll listen to you, stupid!" She shouted, momentarily forgetting who exactly she was talking to. After all, the future prefect didn't look intimidated as a child._

_Growling, the boy lunged towards the raging girl with his lips set back, revealing his baby teeth and snapped his teeth against the skin of her arm. Shrieking in shock and pain, she tried to fling the boy off of her bleeding arm._

_Students caught the scene and ran off to find a teacher for help. When the students came back with the teacher trailing in tow, the teacher dashed towards the scene and yanked the boy off of the bleeding girl._

_"Come with me, young mister. Rika, can you bring Hinata to the infirmary?" The teacher frowned sternly at the scowling boy before turning to a brunette girl with a small smile._

_"Yes, sensei! Come on, Hinata-chan!" The brunette girl, Rika grabbed the other hand that's not bleeding and dragged her off into the building._

_'He's so mean and stupid! How did I pick him as one of my favorite characters? There must be a mistake that the mangaka didn't show!' Hinata scowled, still being dragged by the brunette girl._

_"Hey, Hinata-chan~! I never see you before! What class are you in?" The brunette girl asked, pausing in her tracks in front of the infirmary room. Snapped out of her thoughts, the raven-haired girl turned to the brunette girl._

_"I don't go outside often and I am in First grade." Hinata replied._

_"Oh! I'm three years older than you, then!" Rika grinned before dragging Hinata inside the infirmary._

_"Nurse, Hinata-chan got hurt!" Rika exclaimed, releasing the younger girl's unharmed hand and lifted up the bloodied one._

_"Oh dear." The nurse gasped before she got out a roll of bandages and ointments._

_..._

_"Onee-chan!" A five-year old boy called out, attacking his sister into a hug._

_"Get off, idiot. You're crushing me." She mumbled, grimacing when a wave of pain shot through her arm._

_"Sorry, Nee-chan!" Takeshi released her quickly before staring at her bandaged arm._

_"What's that around your arm?"_

_"Bandages."_

_"Bandages? What's that?"_

_"... They're like band-aids, but bigger." The older sister deadpanned._

_"Oh... Nee-chan, you're hurt?!" The brother exclaimed in concern when realization hit him._

_"Yeah."_

_"How did you get hurt?"_

_"Well, I almost got eaten by a rabid dog." Her voice dripping in sarcasm._

_"Hinata, Takeshi." A masculine voice cut in causing both of the children to look up._

_"Otou-san."_

_"Oyaji! Onee-chan almost got eaten by a rabid dog! We need to take her to the doctor quick!" Takeshi cried out._

_"Stupid, don't tell him that! I was lying!" Hinata snapped in embarrassment and in shame. Why can't her naiive, oblivious brother become not-so oblivous? ... Well, Takeshi wouldn't be Takeshi if he can't be oblivious._

_"Oh." Takeshi blinked before scrunching his eyebrows in confusion._

_"The teacher told me what happened, Hinata..." The man stated, solemnly causing Hinata to fidget, nervously._

_"That kid needs to have some lessons learn! What kind of parents let their child bite other children?! But, oh well! Atleast, you're still alive! Haha! Be careful next time, girl!" The man chuckled, confusing both of his children as they stared blankly at him before Takeshi burst out of laughter, startling the girl beside him._

_"Haha. Funny, oyaji!"_

_'What the hell is so funny?' Hinata stared incrediciously at the pair of laughing males._

_..._

_"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"_

_"Want to have some of my apple, Hinata-chan?"_

_"I hope you are okay!"_

_"You don't deserve to get hurt."_

_'Shut up, you immature brats.' Hinata thought, annoyed by their constant pestering for the second time today._

_"Children, give Hinata-chan some room. She wouldn't feel better if you guys keep crowding around her." Megumi interrupted causing the crowd to step away from the injured girl._

_"Now go outside and have fun!" Megumi exclaimed as the crowd dispersed, vanished from the room except the teacher and the injured child._

_"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan for letting you go outside. I didn't know you would get hurt this quick." Megumi apologized, frowning down at the girl._

_Hinata, on the other hand, was watching outside on the playground through the windows. Eyes not straying off from a certain raven-head boy that was sitting all by himself under the tree shade, his face frowning in dismay. Feeling her chest tight, knowing the feeling of being alone, she decided to give the boy another chance._

_"Hinata-chan?"_

_"Eh?" She snapped out of her daze and turned her eyes away from the windows and to the teacher._

_"Do you forgive me?" The teacher asked, tilting her head._

_"It's fine." She replied, curtly before standing up from her seat._

_"Huh? Where are you going, Hinata-chan?"_

_"I'm going outside to play, Megumi-sensei."_

_"You don't have to force yourself." Megumi spoke in concern._

_"I want to go." She replied before stalking out of the room, leaving a confused teacher in the classroom._

_..._

_The raven-head girl stepped out of the building while most children crowd around her, talking animously to her causing her to twitch in annoyance._

_"Please get out of my way." She bowed before pushing herself through the crowd and dashing towards the glowering raven-head. Stopping in front of him, she sat beside him and ignored his glares and the other children's gasps._

_"Hey... Let's start over since we got off in a bad start, so... want to be friends?" She asked, sweetly surprising everyone and the boy._

_"Humph. I don't want to be friends with a crybaby." The boy turned his head to the side._

_Ignoring his remark and keeping her rage within, she sighed._

_"I'm not a crybaby. I'm Yamamoto, Hinata!" She introduced herself._

_"Hibari, Kyouya." He murmered, turning his head away after he stole a glance at her._

_"Nice to meet you, Kyou-kun!" She grinned widely._

_'Kya! I think he accepted me atleast his aqquantince!' She squealed inwardly before she coughed into her fist to get out of her daze, gaining a confused look from the boy beside her._

* * *

She didn't know why, but she acts different towards Hibari, one of her favorite KHR characters, than she has with other people. Maybe because Hibari was her only friend at the moment. She would act like a giddy, childish school girl that likes to give affections to others, especially her precious ones. Though she doesn't get away with it when she gives affections towards a certain skylark; Hibari would hurt her in some kind of way. Physically or Mentally. At first, Hinata was emotionally sick and hurt from his beatings / put-downs whenever she was trying hard to make him open up, but understood that it was his way of showing he cares.

Of course, her arm had healed over the weeks, so no more smelly bandages! They do contain a weird smell. So, yeah. She smelled the bandages, so what?! Everyone must've had a chance to do so!

"Hey, Kyou-kun." She smiled, surpressing the sly smirk underneath her innocent smile. Her cheeks were reddening in eagerness and shyness.

"What?" He mumbled, a bit annoyed by her sparkling face. She slid in front of him, her smile widening.

"I'm going to steal your kiss." She declared before she leaned against the boy with her toes, pecking his lips. She pulled away, smirking in triumph when she saw her friend's frozen state.

Finally, one of her dreams have come true: Having a hot anime guy's first kiss!

Not wanting to get hurt by his biting fetishes, she skipped away with a good bye, leaving the fuming boy, whose face was tinted with pink all over.

"Yamamoto, Hinata!" He shouted in rage, losing his composure.

"Gahahahahaha!" The raven-haired girl cackled.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Hinata. I'm sorry for not picking you up, I didn't realize the time until it was too late." The man frowned, glancing at the clock.

"It's fine, I can take care of myself! How was your restaurant doing, Otou-san?"

"It was fine."

"Onee-chan!" A boy ran towards the approaching girl, tackling her into a hug.

"Oof!" Hinata stumbled back, holding onto the person whose holding onto her. She felt hair prickling through her neck, blinking.

"Takeshi..." She whispered when the boy glanced up, his eager eyes meeting her own.

"Welcome back!" He greeted with a big smile on his chubby face. Staring down at his grinning face, she tried to resist the bubbly feeling in her chest before her left eye twitches. Couldn't resist the cuteness, a flicker of a grin appeared across her face before it returned to its apathetic expression.

'Kya~! You're so cute! I'm back, my little munchkin!' The girl gushed innerly, but in reality...

"Yeah. I'm back."

In the background, a man watched the scene with a nogalistic smile.

"Oyaji! Look! Onee-chan made a pig with clay in her class!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed, running towards the man with an odd clay figure in his hands.

"What?! It's not a pig! It's a cat, you idiot!" The oldest child cried out, running after the laughing boy.

When the boy reaches to his destination, he held out the clay figure to the man, who took it from his hands with a grin.

"Hmm? It sure looks more like a pig than a cat to me." The man teased while the boy laughed and the girl frowned, narrowing her eyes up at the man.

"I'm just kidding, it still looks good." The man chuckled as she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Otou-san."

"Hinata." He gasp, turning around quickly as he spotted his daughter standing behind him.

'Here goes...' She sighed inwardly. After all, she doesn't want a depressing, out-of-character father during night time and not get enough sleep. He is her father now and she feels a bit sad about the accident that her mother had been into, but he needs to be healthy and not die early because of his restless nights. It's been a two weeks since her mother has been gone far, far away. Takeshi was devastated as well, so she had to try to cheer him up in her own way which was playing with him and occupying his mind with baseball.

"I know you miss mother a lot. Takeshi and I also miss mother as well, but we know that Mother wants us to move on and try to have fun in our life before it ends. She doesn't want you to live by you mourning in your whole life." She speeched as if it was from a script.

"Hinata..." He was shocked, not only because of her large vocabulary, but because of her touching, wise words.

"Anyways, you're stronger than that. You still tried your hardest and live life after grandfather and grandmother had left this world. If you can't get back up by yourself, you should know that you aren't alone, Otou-san. You have Takeshi and me." She stated, looking to the side with a daze expression on her face while the man's eyes still widen in surprise and realization. Slowly, the ends of his lips curved upwards to make a huge smile. Standing up, he placed his big hand onto his daughter's head. His daughter is growing up really quickly. He should be proud of having his wonderful, kind kids there with him.

"Thank you, Hinata. I shouldn't give up when I still have you and Takeshi. I'm glad I have you two." He ruffled her hair causing her to flush.

"Mmm." She grumbled. She was not really openly affectionate when it comes to parents and adults back when she was in her other life, it just feels a bit uncomfortable and awkward. And not only that, she fears pedophiles. She was still not used to it even when she has an openly affectionate family in this life.

"Onee-chan... Oyaji? What's going on?" A familiar voice muttered, cutting in. Both people turned their heads to the intruder.

"Takeshi! You should go back to sleep." Hinata exclaimed quietly as she dashed over to her sleepy little brother.

'So cute...' Resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks and kiss them.

"Haha, your sister was teaching me a lesson." Tsuyoshi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Eh? Really? That's so cool, Onee-chan! You beat Oyaji on something!" The boy beamed in awe.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go sleep together okay?" The girl flushed, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay! G' Night Oyaji." The boy waved as they disappeared from his view.

"Night Otou-san."

"Night kids."

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I tried to keep Kyouya in character, but since he's still young he might've act different. I hope I didn't make Kyouya so out of character~! Just a little tweaks here and there...

Anyways, review for more~!


	5. This Girl, Herbivore

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing~

**YuujouKami:** Thank you~! Haha, wow. I just realized it when you told me! Hinata does kind of resemble Sakura, but atleast she hides her squealy side.

**Eovin:** Thanks! I know~! Chibi-Hibari is so adorable, yet vicious. Thank you. Tsundere? I haven't thought of that term the whole time I was writing this. Man, that does describe Hinata when I think of it, but she might change her personality in the future, who knows? Haha, Thanks. I've always dreamed of stealing my fav. anime character's first kiss, so I made my character do that. XD

**leena456:** Haha, yeah, but she wouldn't admit it.

**xxOMGgalxx:** Really? Thanks, I was worried he was OOC there for a moment.

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** Haha, thanks a lot~! I'll try my best~

**shirokuromokona:** Haha, really? I guess she didn't pay attention to the manga/anime that well. Haha, you're right. Maybe she's fantasizing too much after all she's an inward fangirl like you said. XD Yup, glad she got the kiss over with before she really get "bite to death.". Hinata needed to have some moments with her father, so I guess he understands how wise she is now. Ah, it's okay. I don't mind choppy reviews and all.

**Jestie Uchiha:** Thanks... and calm down, haha. I'll try to update ASAP. I have school, clubs and another story to work on.

**Guest:** Well, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter, but Takeshi might not meet Tsuna just like Hinata has.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13:** Haha, isn't he? Thank you. Haha, doesn't every fangirl want to enjoy their life with their fav. character? Haha, I like you too I guess. XD

**sync94:** Thank you~!

Summary: Lina had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata / Lina.

* * *

**This Girl, Herbivore**

_"If I'm an Herbivore, does that make me a bird? No, I don't want to be a bird... a rabbit? No... Oh, I want to be a hamster! Yes I decided to become a hamster!"- Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

"Ow..." She muttered, cradling her broken arm. Supressing her tears, she glared up at her assulter. Her teeth gritted against each other with her heart beating wildly against her rib cage.

"Not so strong, after all, huh?" The man smirked, a metal pipe in one of his hands as he patted the pipe into his other palm. Two other people were standing behind the man, watching intensely.

It's been a half a year since she mastered martial arts and yet, she was defeated by a bunch of older men. She was going to buy some sweets when she saw a woman being harrassed by men. She helped the woman by stepping in and fought with the men while she gave the woman time to run away, but while she was fighting with them, she did not expect them to have a weapon with them. Being off-guard as she tried to fend one of them off, a weapon came in contact with her arm making a crack.

"This is what you get for acting so superior!" The man lifted the pipe up in the air, ready to beat it against the small girl. The raven-haired girl squeezed her eyes shut as she used one of her arms to cover her head, fear pumping in through her veins.

"What-!"

But the metal pipe didn't come into contact with her arm and checking what was taking too long, she slowly opened her eyes. Hazel eyes meeting narrowed steel-gray ones.

"K-Kyou-kun..." She stammered out when she figured out the owner of those familiar steel-gray eyes. Her eyes darted over her childhood friend's shoulder where the bodies are lying. It has been seven years since Hibari and Hinata has been friends, but that doesn't mean they act like one.

"Weak." He spat, frowning in disappointment. Ashamed, she averted her gaze to the ground with tears brimming at the ends of her eyes. Sighing, he grabbed her broken arm to pull her up causing her to yelp in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears when he took a glance at her grimacing face.

He released her arm and let her cradle her broken arm before he grabbed her waist and slung her body over his shoulder while she cried out in shock.

"Be quiet and stay still, herbivore." He hissed, walking over to his new motorcycle and placed her gently at the end of the seat, sitting in front of her to steer the vehicle. He drove towards the hospital, ignoring the arm wrapped around his waist and his blazer getting wet all of a sudden with a little sniffles along with it.

* * *

"Hinata / Onee-chan!" The doors to the hospital bursts open, revealing a man and a boy.

"Otou-san, Takeshi." Hinata was standing in front of the front desk, checking out. She turned to them, blinking as if she hadn't done anything.

"We heard what happened from Hibari-san." Her father, Tsuyoshi stated.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?"

"I'm fine." She faked a smile, though she was a bit disappointed and ashamed of herself. She had also disappointed her favorite character, Hibari Kyouya, who left her in the hospital after they put her arm in a sling.

"Nee-chan, you're smiling weird." Takeshi pointed out, a bit surprised and creeped out.

"What's wrong with my smile?!" She scowled, pulling up a fist with her free arm.

Time had passed by and the Yamamoto's carefree personality had started to work in the injured girl's genes. Slowly, she's becoming more and more carefree at times, but is still the same awkward, tempered girl.

'That's the Onee-chan I know!' Takeshi thought before he laughed outloud, irritating the older girl even further.

"What are you laughing about?" She snapped.

"Let's go home. We'll have an all you can eat sushi for dinner!" Tsuyoshi announced with a small smile, trying to break up the one-sided arguement. Though he felt a bit anger and relief. Anger at the men who hurt his precious daughter and relief that his daughter is still alive and going, still sane.

* * *

Night had strolled in and everyone had went into their rooms to sleep.

Hinata in the other hand, wasn't feeling sleepy at all.

She was worried and a bit afraid of tomorrow's outcome. It seemed like Hibari was disappointed at her weakness today. She didn't like to make others disappointed, especially those who are close to her. She will have to meet him tomorrow since he became a prefect when she entered her first day of school! And she is part of the discipline committee!

Is Hibari going to throw her away now since she isn't strong? Just thinking of it made the female sick to her stomach.

Then, she heard a creak and lifted her head to take a look at the source of the sound. The door was opened and revealed a dark, familiar sillhoute standing in the doorway.

"Takeshi?" She squinted in the darkness.

"Onee-chan..." He walked over to her bed, staring down at her.

"Do you need something?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I don't want my Onee-chan to feel sad! Ahaha." He smiled, sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she didn't push it and sighed.

"... Come here." She scooted over, carefully placing her sling close to her body. The taller boy slid under the covers and turned his back towards his sister.

"Goodnight, Nee-chan!"

"Night, Takeshi." She smiled, warmly at his back. She loved her little brother very much. He would take all the sadness away from her and let her forget things that sucks her into depression. He was always there for her no matter what situation. She was really lucky to have him as a brother.

* * *

Hinata powered-walk towards Namimori Middle School, avoiding other people's stares and murmers. What she really want to avoid was her childhood friend which he was standing near the gates.

Tiny hair sticking out of her skin, she used her palm to cup around one side of her face to not let her friend to see her.

Too late.

Once she had passed his form, the prefect had turned to her direction and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" He demanded.

Flinching in fear, she took a step back and laughed nervously.

"I-I'm here for school, Kyou-kun! What else was I supposed to do?" She squeaked.

"You were not here for the meeting." He stated.

"W-Well, I had forgotten about it since I was taking my brother to school." She lied.

"Humph. I'll let it go for now... Come to the reception room during lunch or I'll bite you to death." He ordered before turning his back on her.

Sighing in relief for now, she dashed off into the building.

* * *

Ring!

Lunch break had strolled in. Damn. Time goes faster when you least expect it.

She didn't know what to do. Stay in the classroom and disobey him or just go to reception room and get it over with?

Well... she didn't want to make him go angry to the extreme...

So, she decided to just go to the reception room!

...

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"Kyou-kun, you needed me?"

"Do my paperwork." He ordered, not sitting up from the couch.

"..." She stared incrediciously at him. Seriously? Did he just call her to do his own work? No beatings? No glaring? Well... he glares most of the time.

"What are you standing there for?"

"A-Ah... Nothing! I'll do it now!" She stammered out before stalking over to his desk of paperwork.

Awkward silence filled the air as Hinata signed through the papers. It was not easy to get used to using one arm.

"Herbivore. You're not useless." A familiar voice broke into her trance.

"E-Eh?!" Startled, she turned to the couch that the boy was occupying.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He growled.

"Oh, sorry. It's just... I really thought you were going to throw me away since I couldn't punish the rule-breakers and I got injured in the process." She sniffled, tears stinging at the end of her eyes.

"You're not easy to get rid of." He murmered as silence took over the room once again.

A small smile appeared on the girl's face as she sniffled.

"Thank you..." She mumbled.

"I'll bite you to death if you make any more sounds." He threatened, sitting up from the couch to glare at the girl.

"Ahaha... sorry." She laughed nervously, signing the papers quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** If I make any KHR character OOC, please tell me. I will try my best to make them in character.


	6. Report of Yamamoto Hinata xInformationx

**Report of Yamamoto, Hinata**

Name: Yamamoto, Hinata

Gender: Female

Age: 14 - 15 ( Present )

25 ( Future )

Status: Alive

Date of Birth: September 16

Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia

Team: Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee

Weapons: Kusari-gama ( long chain with small scythe attached to the end ) ; Guns

Box Animal: Beaver

Flame: Rain; Lightning

Blood Type: O

Height: 165 cm ( 5'4")

Weight: 50 kg

Family: Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ( Father )

Yamamoto Takeshi ( Little Brother )

Yamamoto Sayuri ( Deceased, Mother )

Seiyu: Fumiko Orikasa ( ex: Rukia Kuchiki )

* * *

Appearance: pale-ish fair skin; hazel eyes; long black hair that's either let down or pulled into pig-tails; fringes sprawled all over her forehead; a few pieces of locks lying beside her head framing her apple-shaped face.

TYL Appearance: fair skin; hazel eyes; short black hair that stops at the end of her chin; bangs sprawled across her forehead, but most are layered in the middle of her face; earrings punched in her earlobes.

* * *

Sports: Tennis, Badminton, Martial Arts

Likes: Hibari Kyoya, family, seafood, mammals, sleeping, children, cosplaying, manga, anime; ramen, friends

Dislikes: Eggplants, plain milk, meatballs, basketball, soccer, pedophiles, abandonment

* * *

Hinata Yamamoto is the Secretary and Prefect of Namimori Disciplinary Committee. She is also Tsuna's closest female senpai, that helps him when he needed someone. She is the older sister of the Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto. She has a very polite and stiff personality yet care-free at the same time, but not as air-headed as the other females she knows. She does act like a fangirl when it comes to her favorite characters in Katekyou Hitman Reborn, especially around Hibari Kyouya. She does not use violence as her first answer against bad people unless they are involved with the mafia. She is devoted towards her close family and friends and has a soft spot towards children and mammals.

* * *

**A/N:** I might make some changes on this info part in case I needed to revise some of the chapter in the future.


	7. This Herbivore, Senpai

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing~! And sorry for those who were disappointed in my work last chapter.

**YuujouKami:** Yeah, after all people change over time. Hmm... I'll think about that. I mean, I haven't really pay attention to Sakura's personality and actions much in Shippuden.

**shirokuromokona:** Sorry for disappointing you! There's a reason why she almost breaks down about Hibari's reaction. It has to deal with her past life. And Hibari is one of her closest special people to her and she didn't want to lose him just because she's weak. She thinks Hibari isn't loyal to anybody, but himself and Namimori, so she was really thinking that she was going to be thrown her weakness makes her emotionally weak. And rain flame, huh? ( cough cough ) Who knows? Maybe it is or maybe it isn't.

**xxOMGgalxx:** Thanks~! He is, isn't he? I want a cute, sweet brother like him~

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** Thanks to the extreme, haha! I'll try my best!

**PrincessAyumiHibari13:** Sure, but their moments will hint here and there if you squint closely, not as you wanted it to be. Their development in the relationship will grow slowly as the chapters goes by. I'm sorry if I disappointed you for not rushing the development.

**Hopelesslyhope:** Thank you.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she founds herself in a sticky situation where she can't really move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated in a place where she knew is an anime! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata.

* * *

**This Herbivore, Senpai**

_"I'm so proud of myself. I have captured a fish as my underling and the fish is so adorable! He has big caramel eyes and bushy, brown hair on his head." - Yamamoto, Hinata._

* * *

Walking around the school grounds to patrol, she spotted a crowd in the corner. Curious, she quietly stalked over to the crowd of boys, who were laughing and stood on her toes to take a look at what they were doing. Her eyes widen in realization before it narrowed in rage when she found out the crowd of boys' sense of entertainment. Flopping her heel back to the ground, she placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you guys doing?" She demanded, frowning disapprovely.

"Huh?" The crowd of boys stopped kicking and laughing, turning to the discipline committee member.

"Oh shit! It's Yamamoto, Hinata!" One of the bullies shouted, pointing at the female.

"I said, what are you doing?" She repeated with a bit more harshly with her fingers twitching towards the Kusari-gama underneath her skirt.

"N-Nothing!" They all ran off, leaving the brunette boy to scramble up alone. He squealed in fear when he realized his savior and her reputation in Namimori Middle School.

Noticing his fear, she frowned.

'What does those people say about me?' Scrunching her brows in confusion before shrugging her shoulders.

'Oh well. I'll find out later.' She walked over to the victim's stiffen form and crouched in front of him, smiling softly.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, softly and motherly. It had felt like she was talking to a very small child that got hurt from playing on the swings, but instead a middle school student was bullied.

"Y-Yeah..." The brunette boy replied, warily.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." She said gently, standing up and brushing off dust from her uniform. Glancing down at the bruised brunette, she offered her hand to him with a small, unnoticable smile. Taking a look from her expression and to her hand, the brunette grabbed her hand and flushed.

'T-This is the first time I held a girl's hand except my mom!' The boy thought, flushing.

"Well, let's take you to the infirmary to fix you up." She decided, releasing his hand and walked off to a direction. Noticing that she had not hear any footsteps behind her, she glanced over her shoulder with her brows stitched together.

"Are you coming?"

"Y-Yes!" He squeaked, trailing after her like a puppy.

* * *

"So... What's your name?" She asked, innocently after plastering on a band-aid on the younger person's cut.

"S-Sawada, Tsunayoshi." He murmered, his eying his band-aid.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna." She said, the end of her lips quivering upwards. After all, she had met the main character of KHR! He is so adorable in person!

"N-Nice to m-meet you, too Yamamoto-senpai." He nodded.

"Hey, you're a cute kid. Why not you become my favorite Kohai?" She suggested making him look up at her with his wide, innocent caramel eyes.

'So cute!' She flushed, staring at his cute puppy face.

"S-Sure..." He mumbled, blushing.

"Good! I'll take the bullies away from you!" She squealed, engulfing him into a hug causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Y-Yamamoto-senpai!" He squeaked out, his face redden before he fainted in his senpai's arms.

Feeling the body she was holding got heavier, pulled away from the boy and blinked as realization hit her.

'My fangirl side came out!' She thought in realization.

'But...' She stared blankly at the unconscious boy.

"He fainted already? It was just a hug." She spoken outloud, frowning. And then she remembered that Tsuna doesn't interacts with females often except his mother.

'Oh well, better put him on the bed.' She placed the brunette on the bed and left a note beside the bed on the table before she left the room.

* * *

"Herbivore, where were you?" He demanded, sitting in his desk with paperworks on it.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Kyou-kun?" She asked, blinking.

"You didn't come back after patrol." He stated.

"Oh. I have a pet now. I was so excited that I forgot to report here after patrolling."

"A pet?" A frown spread across his handsome face.

"Yeah and he's such a cute fishie!" She grinned, resisting the urge to squeal.

"... An herbivorious species? Humph." He grunted before he waved her off, turning back to signing the paperwork.

"Geez, herbivorious my butt. He totally needs to get a hold of himself." She grumbled after she had left the room.

BAM!

Jumping in shock, the raven-haired female slowly glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes and saw a demented door that had a familiar shape of a weapon branded on it. Gulping, she dashed off in the halls.

'He heard me!' She inner squeaked.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for a short story! I just need to place this chapter of how they met after all. And it's my sixteenth birthday~!


	8. This Herbivore, Everyday

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing and wishing me a happy birthday~! I had an entertaining birthday! So, I'm super happy!

**YuujouKami:** Haha, I agree! Even so, he'll be one sexy vampire XP

**Miacielica:** Haha, it is, isn't it? Thank you! I'll try my best!

**Flower power.u know u lik it:** Haha, thanks.

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** Thank you! Awww, pancakes with love! Yum, I feel so loved! Haha.

**Ev3rL05t:** Thanks, I also think they're cute! Thank you!

**shirokuromokona:** Haha, I'm glad to the extreme! Yes, I wonder if Hinata can resist the annoying cow...? Who knows? XP Haha, yeah! I'm pretty sure he has some kind of supernatural power!

**xxOMGgalxx:** Thank you!

**Pailrose:** -blinking- Haha, is that an evil laugh or what?

**MusicOfMadness:** Haha, yeah. I purposely done that. I had expected the readers to get the pun, but I guess they haven't said any word about it until you revealed it. Haha, good job!

**moonlight phonex101:** Thank you! Haha, I agree! Tsuna is super cute! He is my second favorite after Hibari.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata / Lina.

* * *

**This Herbivore, Everyday**

_"There is no such thing as perfect and no such thing as normal. There is unique and hard-working." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

"Onee-chan, wake up." Feeling someone shaking her body, she groaned and rolled over to her side.

"Onee-chan! You're going to be late for practice!" The warmth covering her disappeared as the breeze hit her revealing form.

Sitting up from her bed, she glared at the culprit.

Her little brother, who is grinning.

"What?" She hissed.

"You have practice today!" He smiled making the female to turn to her head, looking at the clock and shouted in shock.

"I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and dashed towards her uniform where it was hanging against the wall.

"I did, but you didn't wake up." He remarked.

"You should've tried harder!" She scowled.

"Hurry up, Onee-chan!" He ignored her and stepped out of the room.

* * *

"I'm going!" She announced before leaving the restaurant. Dashing through the neighborhood, she had bumped into another figure causing her to stumble back.

"Sorry to the extreme!" A familiar voice exclaimed, loudly.

"Eh?" She blinked up at the person.

"Ryohei." She deadpanned. She did not want to meet someone so loud... especially in the morning. She doesn't hate him or anything, he's just... annoying and loud to the EXTREME.

"Huh? Yamamoto? What are you doing here out in the extreme?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I told you this over a few times already, I'm going to Tennis practice." She replied, annoyed. She had told him several times everytime they had bumped into each other in the morning.

"Huh? You did?" He scrunched his light eyebrows together, thinking deeply.

"Nevermind. Don't you have to jog around the neighborhood right now?" She turned the topic.

"Oh yeah! I'll see you later to the extreme! Just work extremely hard today!" He jogged passed her, the breeze making her hair fly back.

"Yeah..." She sighed before running off to the opposite direction.

* * *

"Game! Hakano!" A female referree shouted, observing the game.

Huffing and panting in exhaustion, the raven-haired girl grabbed a small towel and wiped it across her sweaty forehead.

"Yamamoto, you're getting better." Her team mate and opponent for the practice game, Hakano smiled down at her.

"Thanks, but I'm still not good compared to you." She smiled weakly back.

'I need to get stronger.' She determined, narrowing her eyes down at the ground. You can never know what might happen in your own future. So, she decided to get stronger to protect herself and her loved ones in case of what's going to happen soon.

"Yamamoto? Yamamoto?" A hand waved in front of the raven-haired girl, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Eh?" She blinked, lifting her head up.

"It's time for practice." Her team mate stated, her hands on her hips.

"Oh okay." They both stepped into the court with their racquet in their hands, ready to start the second game.

* * *

"Good Morn- Oof!" She greeted, walking towards her desk until her foot caught onto a chair leg and tripped over it, landing flat on her stomach as she bended her arms to land her hands safely on the floor like it was push-up position.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Yamamoto-chan!" Male voices cried out, though they didn't went to the girl's aid for fear of the Demon catching them, crowding around her and the fact that she's part of the Disciplinary Committee. They stood up on their seats, staring at their idol from afar.

"Are you alright?!" One of the fan boys exclaimed, rooted to his seat.

Yamamoto, Hinata; Sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi. Her second year in middle school and is really known throughout school since her childhood friend's famous for his beatings. She is also part of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee; a secretary for Hibari, Kyouya.

The raven-haired stood up, brushing off some dust from her uniform and sighed. She look at the cowardly boys, that failed to help her, causing them to flush.

"Good Morning, Yamamoto!" A hand collided against the raven-head's small back as caramel eyes widen in surprise and her lips parted to squeak. She snapped her head to her friend, who was grinning ear to ear as if nothing bad will come.

"Murasaki... I told you not to do that." She frowned, picking up her brown bag. The brunette laughed, taking a seat in a desk. She layed out her hands, staring up at the raven-head with anticipation. The raven-head sighed, pulling out a wrapped bento and placed it in her friend's hands.

"Thanks! You know how much I love your family's sushi!" She chirped, quickly unwrapping and was stopped by a smack on the hands causing her to swipe her hands back. A frown hangs from her lips and she knitted her brows as she glanced up at the suspect.

"You can't eat it now. You're supposed to save it for lunch or you won't have anything to eat later on." Hinata chided, folding her arms under her chest.

"Aww, Yamamoto! I'm so hungry!" The brunette whined, stretching her arms.

"Then, eat this." Hinata sighed, dropping a small bag of cookies on the brunette's desk. Chizuru perked up, eyes sparkling at the sight and smell of food. She glanced warily at the cookies before meeting her cautious gaze up to her friend's dull hazel ones.

"... What?!" The black-haired athlete snapped, a bit self-conscious of the stare.

"Did you bake this?"

"No."

"Good. I learned that I should never taste your baking skills after that cake you made for me." The brunette sighed in relief, laughing nervously when she felt a glare sent in her way with a small growl coming from her friend.

"Good Morning to the extreme!" Ryohei greeted loudly, the shoji door slammed opened. A few classmates groaned at his loud voice.

"Murasaki, clean yourself up." Hinata muttered before the bell rang, giving the students to sit in their seats and the class to start.

* * *

The doors to the reception room slid open and a foot stepped in, making the male teen to glance up from his paperwork.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?"

"Tennis practice is cancelled in the afternoon today, so I'll be doing the paperwork for today. You need to take a nap." She replied, a small smile showing. She needed to keep her occupied since her carefree life is going to end soon. The plot series is starting soon and she needs to get things sorted out.

"Hn." The male teen got up from his chair and walked passed the female teen and out of the room.

'Maybe he's going to take a nap up on roof.' She thought before she made her way to the desk, sitting on his black hair and took a pen out, ready to start on the piles of paperwork.

'Here goes.' She thought with a sigh.

* * *

Patrolling around the school grounds after finished the paperwork, she spotted a familiar setting of crowd of boys around a certain brunette.

"Hey!" She shouted, gaining their attention. They all turned to her and dashed off in fear without a second glance. She walked over to the sprawled brunette, picking him up by the arm for him to stand on his feet. Sweeping off dust from his uniform like a mother hen, she glanced down at her Kohai..

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

"Y-yes, Yamamoto-senpai. Thank you." The brunette shakily smiled up at her.

"I told you to call me by my first name." She pouted, releasing her grip on the arm to cross her arms under her small developed chest.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" He bowed over and over until a hand clasp over his shoulder.

"Stop apologizing. Just remember to call me by my first name, okay?" She smiled, softly down at the flushing boy.

"O-Okay."

"Go to the infirmary to get yourself fix up. I have to make another round to patrol, so be careful of walking home okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Bye Yama- H-Hinata-senpai!" He squeaked before he dashed off, leaving a frowning teen.

"Bye Tsuna." She murmered before walking off.

* * *

After her shift for patrolling is over, she stalked into the Reception room to report her findings to Hibari.

"Kyou-kun, are you in there?" She stepped into the room, glancing around the office. Instead of Hibari, it was one of the closest Disciplinary Committee Member. The vice-chairman.

"Hinata-kun." Kusakube, Tetsuya blinked, a report paper in his hand.

"Tetsuya-san, have you seen Kyou-kun?"

"Ah, I think he's still up on the roof. Do you need something?"

"Well, I need to give him the report for my roundings."

"Oh, I see. I'll take care of that." The man nodded as the female teen handed him the paper.

'Hm... he forgot his jacket again, he'll get sick if he doesn't be careful.' She frowned when spotted his black jacket on the couch. Sighing, she took the black jacket, earning a confused look from the man.

"See you, Tetsuya-san." Hinata bowed a bit before she disappeared to her destination.

"Good night, Hinata-kun."

...

"Kyou-kun..." She whispered, seeing the said teen standing in front of the fence to stare out of the beautiful, peaceful scenery in the evening sky. He turned his head, showing that he was listening. She sighed again before letting out a small smile, walking over to the male teen to place his jacket over his shoulders.

"You forgot your jacket again. You need to take care of yourself more." She reprimanded.

"Don't order me what to do." He frowned, narrowing his eyes for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to the scenery.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered, her attention caught by the beautiful scenery. She should've brought her camera to capture the beautiful scenery especially since Hibari is with her. Unknown to her, the said male teen turned his gaze on her with a slight softness in his narrowed eyes.

"Well, I got to go Kyou-kun." She smiled warmly at the stoic teen, who nodded as he turned his head away.

"Good night, Kyou-kun~!" She skipped down from the roof, leaving from his intense gaze.

* * *

"I'm home!" She called out once she stepped inside her home as customers turned their gaze on her, making her feel awkward.

"er... Hi?" She squeaked, lifting up a hand with a sheepish smile.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan!" Takeshi grinned, stalking over to his sister.

"Welcome back, Hinata!" Tsuyoshi shouted with a grin on his face as well while the customers went back to their food when they saw the armband around her school uniform.

She grumbled and stepped upstairs to get a shower and dressed, so she could assist her father in the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is when the original plot starts... I think.


	9. This Herbivore, Knowing

**A/N:** The start of the original plot line. Exciting, right~?

**YuujouKami:** Yup! Haha, Nice laugh~ XD

**animeangel2798:** Haha! Glad you like it.

**xxOMGgalxx:** Hehe, really? -taken back- Oh my gosh, Are you okay?

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** I will try my best~!

**shirokuromokona:** Eh? Thank you for pointing that out! I didn't proofread it, so I didn't see that coming, hehe. Tetsuya is confused because he was wondering what Hinata is going to do with the jacket. He doesn't know Hinata well enough as he does for Kyouya.

**Guest:** Haha, glad you're excited.

**mochacoco303:** Aww, thanks! Oh, I will try not to rush. I'm planning to make a lot of chapters, but it depends on my time and interest.

**Reiko Tsuchikake:** Hm, I wonder that too... XD I'll try my best!

**Aleiafae:** Thank you.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she founds herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place where she knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover ( though I did editted a few things on it ) , they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata.

* * *

**This Herbivore, Knowing**

_"People can know you from the outside, but they definitely aren't your heart. They don't know anything from the inside." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

While standing beside the gates and watching students for any rule-breaking. she caught a sight of a person from the sky and falling towards Kyoko and Mochida. Hazel eyes widen in shock before realization hit her causing her to let out a small, unnoticable smirk.

'So, today's the day.'

The form landed beside the light-brown-haired girl, shoving the black-haired boy out of his way and towards her little brother, who caught him with a startled expression.

"Good catch!" His baseball teammates complimented while his fangirls squealed in delight. Takeshi was watching Kyoko and Tsuna, interested that the 'No-good' Tsuna has an odd expression on his face and wearing only boxers in public.

A silverette boxer paused in his steps, recongition lit in his eyes when he spotted the half-naked brunette in front of his startled sister.

"Sasagawa, Kyoko! Go out with me!" He shouted in his boxers with a flame, which is not noticable from most people, on his head. The light brunette female shrieked when her eyes trailed down to his boxer and ran off in embarrassment.

Soon, the flame vanished from his head and the determined expression was replaced to a shocked one. He cried out in frustration, pulling on his brown hair.

"You bastard!" Mochida snarled, throwing a punch towards the brunette, who just noticed the fist coming towards his face and shrieked. The brunette's hand flew to his face, trying to protect it from the angered teen.

A hand caught the incoming fist causing the crowds to gasp. Tsuna, who felt the breeze and not an impact, fluttered one eye open and lowered his hands to take a glance at the scene. He, too gasp in surprise.

There stood is...

"H-Hinata-senpai!"

She was standing in front of the half-naked brunette with her fingers wrapped around the raven-haired teen's fist. Her narrowed hazel eyes staring up at the male and a tight firm line across her lips. The red band around her forearm, shining underneath the sunlight as it read 'Disiplinary Committee Member'.

"Mochida-san, I would rather you not fight on Campus." Hinata said, coolly. Though she felt a shot of pain through her wrist, but did not show any signs of it.

She didn't want to act so weak in public when she's part of the Disciplinary Committee. After all, Hibari had entrusted her to patrol this morning and he wouldn't be content if she acted weak for the Disciplinary Committee and stain its name.

"Grr... We're not even on the school grounds yet! Why are you protecting such a pervert? That pervert was being ridiculous for embarrassing Kyoko-chan!" Mochida yelled, pulling his fist away from her palm. He glared darkly down at the female prefect and brunette boy. When she didn't move from her spot, he scowled and stomped off towards the building.

Feeling a bit proud, she placed her hands on her hips and remembered there was still a crowd around the brunette and herself.

"Hey, what are you all standing around for?" She frowned, sternly staring at the crowd. Soon, the crowd disperse in fear of the discipline committee member.

"Tsuna, I'll be getting a spare uniform for you." Hinata glanced back at the awkward brunette before she walked off into the building, leaving the fidgeting brunette.

Though she didn't see the small form that appeared beside the brunette right after she walked away.

While she power-walked in the hallways and students making way for her, her mind was off to early morning's event. She has been waiting for about 14 years for the series to begin. But what is her role in this series? Just a side character or an unknown? Or is it something more important? She didn't want to be involved with the fighting, but she wanted to fit in like almost every human desires.

When she came out of the building with the uniform in her hands when the bell rang, she bumped into someone and took a step back. She distinguished the bushy, brown hair from anywhere.

"Tsuna?" She blinked, startled.

"Hiiieee! H-Hinata-senpai!" He shrieked in suprise, still in his boxers.

"Didn't I tell you to stay where you were?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry! H-Hibari-sa-" He stammered. The older teen cut him off, knowing exactly what he is talking about.

"Nevermind. Here, a spare uniform." She handed him the spare uniform and let him change behind the bushes. She stood in front of the bushes, looking everywhere for any witnesses to bodyguard the brunette whose changing.

Who knows? There could be pedophiles around and target the sweet, innocent brunette boy.

The brunette finished changing and stepped out from behind the bushes, fully clothed. She handed him his bag that she had found on the ground and the brunette smiled sheepishly at her.

"T-Thank you, senpai!" He bowed to her, his face pink.

"Yeah. Good luck in class." She waved him off and walked towards the building when she spotted her childhood friend wandering around. She turned on her heels to stalk towards her friend's direction. The male prefect noticed her and stared blankly when she stopped in front of him.

"Kyou-kun, where's your jacket? You're supposed to wear it, so you won't get sick." She scolded, noticing his lack of light jacket.

"Carnivores don't get sick." He scowled.

"Okay. Okay, but I told you so." She took a step back before turning on her heel to walk back to the building, leaving the glaring male on the courtyard.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the gym for the brunette boy. Mochida had challenged Tsuna for making Kyoko 'cry'. News spread across the campus and everyone was eager to see the 'No-good' Tsuna defeated by the Kendo captain. There was a few that was worried about the outcome and others were just interested in the results. Though the brunette boy did not arrive in time, making others disappointed and the kendo captain feeling superior. The Kendo captain was in his armor as he smugly laughed to himself, thinking Tsuna had lost by default.

"Ah, Kyou-kun are you excited for the match, too?" Hinata asked, standing beside her friend, whose leaning against the wall far from everyone else. He folded his arms across his chest and his black jacket sprawled around his form.

"Idiot. I'm not here to watch such herbivores' match." He hissed causing her to flinch.

"Haha, sorry Kyou-kun." She laughed, nervously as she scratched her head.

"I'm here to see if there's any rule-breakers." He stated, firmly.

"Oh." She replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

'Sure you think that, but you actually want to see some violence. '

The doors slide open, revealing a familiar sillhoute as sunlight blinded the room.

"It's Tsuna!" Someone announced as everyone's gaze turn to the doors. Tsuna walked over to Mochida and tried to excuse himself from fighting him, but the older boy didn't listen. He announced out the rules to the brunette boy and pointed at Kyoko.

"The prize will be Sasagawa, Kyoko!" He shouted, surprising a lot of people as they murmered amongst each other.

"What a stupid guy." Hinata scowled, surprising her childhood friend. He rose an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Humans aren't prizes. Using a match to get a person they like when they should know that winning the match doesn't equal winning her heart." She stated, softly with a stern expression on her face.

"Hn." The raven-haired prefect turned his steel blue eyes back to the match, but in the corner of his eye, he watched his childhood friend's expression.

"Let's go, Sawada!" He shouted, lifting up his Kendo sword. Tsuna took a step back in fear, not knowing what to do. He didn't have a weapon with him and he doesn't know how to fight. Why is the world against him?

"Tsuna!" Takeshi called out, bringing the said brunette's attention. The tall baseball player threw the kendo sword to the brunette, which he had a hard time catching it. When he finally caught the sword, Mochida lunged towards the boy, smacking him with the sword. Falling back onto the ground, the sword flew away from his clutches. Tsuna scrambled up from his position and started running away from the Kendo Captain, squealing.

"Wait! I won't let you get away!" Mochida yelled, waving his kendo sword as he chased after the brunette. Students laughed at the sight, insulting the brunette boy.

"Grr... Tsuna, stop running away and show that idiot how stupid he is!" Hinata shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. Students paused their murmering and turn to the two discipline committee members, especially towards the female one.

"Onee-chan." Takeshi blinked, taken back from her words of encouragement.

"H-Hinata-senpai?!" Tsuna exclaimed, skidding to a stop along with Mochida, who was scowling. Taking this chance to strike, he smacked the his kendo sword onto the surprised brunette, who fell onto his bottom.

"You're mine." He smirked, his kendo sword pointing to his opponent's scared face.

Appearing beside Kyoko, Hinata turned to the light-brown-haired girl. Kyoko jumped in surprise, her palm against her chest where her heart is residing in.

"Sasagawa-chan, try to cheer for Sawada-kun. He needs a support to keep him going." Hinata suggested, but it seemed more of a command.

"Y-Yes!" She turned to the match, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Sawada-kun, don't give up!" Kyoko cheered, leaving the older girl to smirk.

Silence.

Mochida paused, turning his head to the girl with an incrediculous expression on his face along with Tsuna.

"K-Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna murmered. Determination was starting to build from his chest when he heard her encouraging words.

Suddenly, a bullet shot towards the brunette boy's forehead causing a bright red flame to flash before he fell back, his eyes dilate. Regret spread across his body.

Orangish-red flame appeared on his head as he got up, clothes ripping in the process except his boxers.

"REBORN! Do whatever it takes to get one!" He shouted before dashing towards Mochida with his boxers on. Students laughed at the sight.

"Shut up, you idiotic fools." A familiar feminine voice demanded, icily as they stopped, feeling a shudder through their spine.

"Yamamoto-senpai..." Kyoko muttered in amazement before turning her gaze to the brunette boy.

"Haha! You think petty tricks will defeat me!" Mochida grinned, striking his kendo sword onto Tsuna's head, but it broke into splinters. Shocked by the situation, he was jumped upon his opponent, who made his hand flat sideways.

"A chop?" Takeshi stared in awe.

"He's going for the head!" Ryohei exclaimed in shock and in awe.

But instead of a chop, DWM Tsuna pulled out a chunk of black hair from the older boy's scalp. The older boy cried out in pain, surprising the audience.

"Forget one! I took a hundred!" Tsuna announced before he turned to the surprised refferee with his determined expression.

Now, witnesses laughed, complimenting the winner. Cheers to vibrate the whole gymnasiam.

"This isn't enough!" DWM Tsuna shouted before pulling out more chunks of hair from his opponent. Soon, the opponent turned bald from all the hair that Tsuna had pulled out. Tears flowed down the bald teen's face, losing all of his precious hair.

Shocked by the results, the refferee raised a red flag for a point for Tsuna.

"Red wins!" The refferee announced. Everyone else were in awe.

Slowly, the DWM weared off leaving Tsuna back into his normal self and staring at a crying bald senpai. He didn't believe that he had won and beat someone.

"Sawada-kun." Kyoko walked over to the winner.

"K-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna stammered, heat rushing up to his cheeks.

"Sorry about this morning. My friends always tell me I don't know when to laugh." Kyoko apologized making the brunette boy to slump in despair. She was fidgeting, smiling sheepishly at the brunette.

'She thinks my confession was a joke.'

"Sawada-kun is really amazing. May I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?" She asked, tilting her head cutely.

"O-Of course!" He nodded, eagerly and flushing. Joy flood through his system. His crush had finally noticed him and called him by his first name!

"Tsuna." A hand laying on his head, surprising the boy. He lifted up his head, his mocha orbs meeting a familiar hazel ones.

"H-Huh? Hinata-senpai?" He blinked.

"Good Job, Tsuna. I'm so proud of you. My own little cute Kohai is growing up." Hinata faked a sniffle, ruffling the brunette's bushy hair.

"H-Hinata-senpai... I-I'm cute?" He flushed at her words. He also felt a bit proud of himself. First, he won a match that he thought he would ever do. Then, his crush finally acknowledges him. And now, his senpai is proud of him! This day is getting better and better.

"Of course." She replied without hesitation, letting her arm fall back to her side.

"Do you want to come over to my father's shop? You can eat it for free for beating that stupid cocky guy." She suggested, her gaze moving to the doors where another presence were watching them. Her hazel eyes meeting narrowed jade ones.

Jade eyes widen, he stiffen for being spotted. The female prefect and the stranger had a stare down before jade eyes pulled away from their contact. The silverette boy scowled, stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

'A storm is soon brewing.' A small sly smile twitching at the end of her lips as she moved her gaze back down at her kohai.

"So, what's your answer Tsuna?" She cocked her head, breaking him out of his stupor.

"S-Sorry! I w-want to go, but I have to d-do something today!" The brunette bowed over and over, frantically. He needed to have a talk with a certain Mafia baby about today's events anyways.

"It's fine. Don't need to panic. I understand. Just come to Takesushi Shop anytime you want and I'll treat you for your win." She placed up her hand, stopping the brunette to bow again.

"Y-Yeah..." He sighed in relief.

* * *

DWM = Dying Will Mode

**A/N:** So, what do you think?


	10. This Herbivore, Watching

**A/N:** I've decided to update this fanfic every week, somewhere on the weekends. Thank you guys for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing my stories! I feel so appreciated!

**YuujouKami:** Tsuna is really adorable! Gah, I just can't resist his cuteness! Thanks, I think Hinata and Hibari will be a cute couple also. Hmm... Maybe you'll found out soon, hehe.

**Flower power.u know u lik it:** Thank you! I will try my best!

**SkylerStorm94:** Sorry for making it boring! I'll try to make it interesting! Though I'm not really good at entertaining people with my humor -sigh- After all, people deemed me as humorless.

**shirokuromokona:** Haha, he might somewhere in the point of the story. It will follow the anime, I haven't read the manga. Oh sorry! I only edited/changed a few things on the pictures, but they actually were made by someone else. I really like their style too. You could find a lot of pretty pics from .

**Rio Sawada:** Thank you! I will!

**Guest:** Haha, you're right. Hinata could possibly be a fake Yamamoto without a bit carefreeness in her personality.

**xxOMGgalxx:** Haha, I guess so!

**Toytoya:** Hmm... it kind of does. I just heard the song you had reviewed about and it was so touching and good!

**marina j contere:** Thank you, I'm flattered.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover ( though I did make a few changes on it ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata.

* * *

**This Herbivore, Watching**

_"I watch them from afar to see them grow. If they feel threaten, I'll try to find a way to get rid of it. But I don't want to cause blood unless I have to resort to it." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

"Tsuna?" Hinata blinked when she saw Tsuna talking to someone. Maybe he's talking to a certain baby... She couldn't clearly remember the whole show since it's been 14 years she hasn't watched the anime nor read the manga.

"H-Hinata-senpai!" He squealed in surprise before turning around to face his senpai with a frantic expression on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the gym?" She rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms under her under-developed chest.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna stammered, taking glances behind him towards the small Mafia baby.

"Well, let's go together. My brother and the others are waiting for you in the gym." The raven-haired female teen smiled, lightly.

"O-Okay." He nodded with a bit hesitation. She glanced over his shoulder, her gaze meeting the baby's beady eyes for a brief moment before she turned around, leading the way.

She looked over her shoulder to the brunette boy, who was standing there panicking.

"Let's go, Tsuna." She walked away with the brunette trailing after her, timidly.

...

Hinata and Tsuna finally got to their destination, standing in front of the doors.

"Ready, Tsuna?" The older teen asked the dazed brunette, who snapped out of it. With hesitation, he glanced at the doors in concern and fear. He can't back out now. Everyone is relying on him.

"Y-Yeah..." He gulped, sliding the door open revealing a whole crowd of students. Students cheering for the brunette, surprising him.

"T-They're really expecting me to win..." Tsuna frowned.

"Of course since you showed yourself during that match, everyone came to respect you. But, I don't expect you to win though, just do your best and it'll still make me proud." Hinata patted his back in assurance causing him to stumble forward. She knew he was worried since he possibly can't be in DWM. The brunette glanced back at the grinning raven-head before nodding, dragging himself towards his team.

Atleast, someone didn't expect him to win. It seems like he can always count on his senpai. Well, that took some weight off of his shoulders.

Hazel eyes swept across the crowd before it landed on a raven-head, whose standing beside an elvis-hairstyle male. Her eyes lit up and she walked over to her childhood friend. There was a light bounce in each of her step and made her long hair and bangs bobbed in each step.

"Kyou-kun." She smiled, standing beside her friend. He nodded towards her in acknowledge before he turned to the refferee.

"Sensei, you can start now." He smirked causing the man to gulp in fear before turning his attention to the game.

"The match between 1-A and 1-C will now begin!" He announced. A whistle blew to start the game. The audience watched, intensely.

Hinata stared at her friend, blushing as she tried to hold her fangirl side in. His smirk is so... dangerously cute. She thought she was immune to those after being friends with him for many years!

Feeling her intense stare, he turned to her.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing!" She coughed, turning her head to face the game. She saw the volleyball was going near Tsuna's location, but the brunette didn't move instead it was her brother. He hit the ball with his wrist causing the crowd to cheer and him to skid against the floor.

"Takeshi..." She stared in awe, proud of her athletic brother.

When Tsuna jumped up to hit the ball, but missed and the ball smacked against his face making him fall on his back.

The crowd stared, dumbfounded before they just sighed at his pity actions.

Soon, the crowd got more and more disappointed as Tsuna continued to get hurt or miss the ball.

Now that the first set of game was over, the teams took a break. And Tsuna now gotten more confident after he thought about his team's efforts.

Suddenly, Hinata saw two bullets hit the brunette's knees causing him to fall back, blinking when he didn't go to DWM. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Didn't he go to DWM? or Was it something different? Oh well, something is going to happen.

The second game started and the ball was about to get hit over the net. Tsuna, determined to get it, jumped up incredibly high as the crowd gawked at the sight.

The opponent hit the ball anyways, letting it hit the brunette's crotch area making him cry out in shock. The other males stared in shock and incrediously, some were wincing in sympathy.

"The crouch block!" Ryohei exclaimed, shocked.

"That must've been painful for a male." Hinata faked a cough in her fist, awkward at the display. The male teen beside her stared blankly at her before turning his gaze back at the game.

The whistle blew to end the first game and Tsuna started jumping up and down in pain, holding his crotch.

Hinata stifled her laughter, amused by the brunette's expression. Her hand cupped over her mouth as her body shook.

The male teen beside her stole a glance at her way to see her shaking with laughter. He quirked an eyebrow at her, oddly before he ignored her weird ways.

* * *

"Game over! Class A wins!" The refferee announced after blowing the whistle. The crowd screamed and cheered at the results. Tsuna's team smiled in victory.

Hinata stalked over to her brother and the brunette who was staring at each other after her brother said something. They were both thinking about something as they stared at each other.

"Takeshi. Tsuna." The female teen called out, gaining their attention.

"Good job. You both are really incredible." She complimented, smiling lightly.

"H-Hinata-senpai..." The brunette blushed, rubbing the back of his head. An arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulder, surprising him.

"Thanks, Nee-chan!" Takeshi grinned before he laughing, causing the brunette to blink and laugh as well. The female raise an eyebrow at the pair.

'Alright... Don't know what they're laughing about...' She took a step back away from the pair as if she was not part of their group. She rubbed the back of her neck, glancing around.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi..." A squeaky voice murmered, watching the whole scene.

"Is a good asset." His charcoal eyes glinted.

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Explosions heard, the raven-haired female frowned and turned to the directions of the sounds. Hibari would definitely not be happy about the damages.

She glanced out of the window from the Reception room when she spotted smoke coming from the grounds. Watching the whole situation taking place, she stifled her laughter when she saw Gokudera bowed down to Tsuna, surrendering to him. Her brother was laughing, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulder and the silverette irked at the sight.

Then, she spotted three unfamiliar figures on the school grounds causing her to narrow her eyes. She stepped away from the windows and started to walk out of the room. She headed down the school grounds where the teens were unconscious due to the bombs. The three students were gone from the scene, so she didn't need to worry about them.

'What should I do with them?' She thought, tapping her finger on her chin in a thoughtful pose.

Slowly, the teens grew consciousness causing the teen to pull out her Kusari-gama from the holster underneath her skirt with a small smirk lying across her face before it disappeared.

"Hey. Those who aren't wearing their uniform and disturbing the peace in Namimori will be punished. I'll make you feel pain." She threatened, narrowing her eyes as she held the handle of the sickle in one hand and the end of the chain on the other.

"W-Wait! We didn't know!" One of the teens shouted, stepping away from her darken look.

"Even so. I think you know that we are supposed to since every other students wear the uniforms. And you made a mistake by messing with my Kohai, brother, and their friend." She scowled, before swinging the Kusari-gama around before whipping it towards the group of teens, who frozed in fear.

A glint caught her hazel eyes as they widen in realization and she grabbed the middle of the chain with her other hand, yanking it back towards her. But before the sickle could touch them, it stopped making them hold their breath as the sickle was pulled back into her hand with the chain attached to it.

"Just kidding." She smiled, though the smile had a slight threat underneath it.

"Besides, there's someone who wants to punish you more brutally than me." She added as a figure appeared from the shadows with a glint on silver weapons.

'I'm glad, Kyou-kun came.' She sighed inwardly in relief. She didn't need to cause any violence, but to threaten them. Scaring them is her specialty... She was kidding, she doesn't do so good with scaring others. But with Hibari as her friend and her being part of the Disciplinary Committee, her presence herself cause others to hesitate to talk to or crowd around her. She also frighten others with her weapon that she carries with her most of the time.

But threatening and scaring other people helps her let out her frustration and anger sometimes.

"Stepping onto the School grounds without permission and disturbing the peace. I'll bite you to death." The figure narrowed his eyes before he lunged towards them without hesitation.

"I'll be going home, Kyou-kun." She called out to him before vanishing from the school grounds.

"Yamamoto, Hinata... You are a great asset to the Vongola Family, but you need some more work." A squeaky voice spoken from the top of the tree.

Unknown to the troubled teens and prefect, the raven-haired girl had a long cut on her palm with drops of blood out of it. Her eyes wincing in pain as she held her free, cleaned hand around her bloody fist.

* * *

"Onee-chan, what happened?" Concern laced underneath her brother's tone.

"Eh?" She turned to her brother, blinking at him.

"Your hand is bandaged." He pointed out.

"Oh... I was practicing with my Kusari-gama and accidently cut myself." She lied, holding her bandaged hand closely to her body.

"You still have that toy? I didn't know you're that clumsy. Haha." He chuckled.

Cue anger vein.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, if it's not being interesting... I'm not being creative as usual. Review~


	11. This Herbivore, Inconvenience

**A/N:** I might not update next week since I have mid-term exams and a few appointments to go to. It's such a busy month, but I'll try my best to work on the stories. I also need to work on my other fanfics that I kind of... delayed on. Hehe.

**YuujouKami:** Ah! I think I know what fanfic you are talking about, haha! That fanfic is really amusing, it's Colorless Fate right?

**Guest:** Ah, you gave me a good idea to the story! Thanks a lot!

**xxOMGgalxx:** Haha, you got that right!

**shirokuromokona:** Oh, it's okay. Thanks, I tried not to make it too cliche on the choice. Yeah, it's true. Unless you stop becoming a fangirl, hehe. I know! I agree with you there. I mean Yamamoto can't be that oblivious, right? But it's good he pretends to become one, it lessens the tense atmosphere and is a comical relief. The pictures part you wanted, scroll down to the very bottom and read. I couldn't paste in the website since it erases most of the link. Sorry!

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** Haha, thanks! I think they're so cute also! Eh, really? Ahh... I'm imaging their children right now.

**djdj:** Thanks, I'm flattered.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata

* * *

**This Herbivore, Inconvienance**

_"Others misunderstand you because they're not you. Others judged you because they're not you. Others pretend to be you because they're not you. You shouldn't pretend to be someone else because that isn't you." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

An explosion sounded through the neighborhood as a female teen paused in her steps, blinking at the direction of the sound. Lights and smoke sparked off near a certain house and something was flying towards her direction.

Shocked and surprised, she stepped away from the thing that was flying as it landed right in front of her.

Her hazel eyes widen in recongition at the sight. Black frizzy, afro hair. White and black spotted clothing with a tail attached to it. Yellow horns sticking out of the afro hair.

Lambo!

"Gotta... calm... down..." The baby calf heaved, tears streaking down his cheeks. He was shakily getting up from his lying position.

Hazel eyes lit up at the sight in front of her. The baby calf was crying, making him so adorable! It made him actually look like an innocent child instead of an arrogant, annoying child. Not that she was a sadist or anything, it's just... small children are so adorable when they cry...

Trying to act nonchalant at the sight, she pulled out a handkerchief and crouched down in front of the calf, offering it to him.

"Hey." She muttered.

Sniffling, the five-year old lifted his head up and saw the offered handkerchief in front of him, then stared up at the female teen.

"Here." She frowned, sticking the handkerchief up to wipe his nose and tears while the baby kept staring at her.

Feeling self-conscious, her eyebrow twitched and she pulled away from his face, placing the dirty, soggy handkerchief on the ground right beside the baby.

"What?" She scowled right when the baby stood up with his chest puffed out.

"I am Lambo-san!" He declared, dramatically.

Eyes softening at his cute 'entrance', she dug into her bag and pulled out a few pieces of candy, handing it out to the proud child.

Laughing in joy, he shoved the pieces of candy in his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow at his predictable reaction, she flipped open her Disciplinary Committee cellphone to check the time. Gasping at the time, she walked away and left the laughing child in the middle of the sidewalk.

It's time for her to report to Hibari and go home to eat her favorite dish today...

Ramen Noodles!

* * *

Trailing after her childhood friend through the halls, she saw the students back away to make room for them.

A frown spread across his face when he spotted Tsuna's group, stopping in his steps. Hinata blinked at their appearance before she quirked an eyebrow at her childhood friend.

"Kyou-kun, why are you-?"

"I'm sorry! I'll return him at once!" Tsuna exclaimed in fear and worry.

'Return who?' She frowned, looking at her kohai.

"Wait!" The brunette boy cried out, reaching out his hand towards her direction.

"Who?" She blinked, confused. Her childhood friend deepen his frown.

"Candy lady!" A childish voice cried out from below, bringing the raven-haired tennis player's attention.

"Eh?" Her eyes trailed down to the ground where the familiar calf baby was standing on.

"I want candy!" He shouted, making grabby hands up at her.

"Um..." She stole glances at her friend, who was watching her and the child with narrowed eyes.

"Herbivore, get rid of this cow." Hibari commanded, narrowing his eyes at the brunette, who shrieked in fear.

"Y-Yes!" He squealed before dashing to the cow baby, grabbing the baby and ran off with him reaching out for the awkward Hinata.

"Candy lady!" Lambo cried out.

Feeling sympathy for the poor little child, she decided to follow them.

"Kyou-kun, I need to do something!" She exclaimed, running in the same direction as Tsuna, Lambo, and Gokudera without getting an answer from her scowling friend.

Running passed her brother, she glanced over her shoulder and waved at the confused boy.

As she followed after them, she stopped by the corner and peeked her head out of it.

Lambo was sobbing, Tsuna was crouching in front of him with a deadpanned look on his face, and Gokudera was looming over their form, staring suspiciously at the cow baby.

Then, the sinks slide open, revealing Reborn on a red cushy chair.

"Tsuna, class is about to start. Hurry back to the classroom." Reborn spoken.

"Hey! Where'd you come from?!" Tsuna shouted, shocked.

"My various secret hideouts are connected by secret passageways." Reborn replied, nonchalantly. Lambo climbed up onto Tsuna's head, smiling triumphly at the other baby.

"Hahaha! Trick you, Reborn! This was all an act to lure you out!" Lambo lied, making the female spy twitch.

'What a liar.' She thought.

"No, those were real tears." Tsuna stated, flatly.

She flinched when her hazel eyes met charcoal ones, but they moved away as soon as it met.

"Prepare yourself, Reborn!" Lambo let out a battle cry, pulling out a long green bazooka.

"Reborn-san, is he?!" Gokudera turned to the famous Mafia baby.

"A hitman from the Bovino family." Reborn stated.

"Hold on, Tenth. I'll handle this." Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna, holding up bombs.

"Don't Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out, but the silverette did not hear him.

"Die!" Bombs lit up and he threw them towards the baby calf.

She was about to cry out in surprise and concern, but caught herself. Blinking, she furrowed her brows together.

Why is she getting worried for? She had already known this is happening, but why is she still concerned? It's not like he's going to die... right?

Shaking her head to get rid of the confusion in her mind at the moment, she turned her attention back to the group.

Smoke vanished through the air and showed a twitching child and a broken bazooka.

Lambo then started to cry, softening the female teen's heart. This is her cue to step in. She stepped out of the corner, looking sternly at Gokudera.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" She asked, folding her arms under her small breasts.

"H-Hinata-senpai! This is not what it looks like!" Tsuna squealed in surprise, flailing his arms to hide the crying baby.

"What are you doing here woman?! Mind your own business!" Gokudera shouted.

"This is my business if there's a crying baby on the school grounds! And I dislike child-abuse, you stupid-head!" She scowled back, glaring at him.

"What did-" He growled before Lambo pulled out a purple bazooka from his afro while he was crying.

"What?! L-Lambo pulled that thing out of his hair?!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock along with the others.

Lambo then, jumped inside the Bazooka and it pulled the trigger by the string, making a booming sound.

Pink smoke mist around the location as the students stared at it in shock. Well, the female had a mask of shock.

"Now what?" Gokudera blinked when they saw a taller figure walking towards them.

"Yare, Yare." The unfamiliar teen sighed, his one eye shut closed with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"It's been awhile, Young Vongola the Tenth." TYL Lambo raised a hand.

Hinata, on the other hand, was innerly squealing at the sight in front of her. Her hazel eyes sparkling in awe.

'He has done the tenth of cooler-than-you-and-much-more-good-looking-than-you pose! So cool!'

He then, turned to her with a smile.

"Hello, younger self Anue."

"Me?" She blinked, pointing to herself. He nodded with a small smile.

"Hi?" She waved her hand at him.

'Anue? Wonder why he called me that.'

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna blinked.

"This guy looks familiar." Gokudera commented, furrowing his brows to think deeply.

"Thanks for helping me ten years ago. I'm Lambo the crybaby." He saluted.

'He's now doing the fifteenth of cooler-than-you-and-much-more-good-looking-than-you pose! This guy has been brought up well.' Hinata thought, observing the handsome taller teen as she nodded to herself.

"W-What's that?!" Tsuna shrieked in shock.

"The Ten year Bazooka, huh?" Reborn said outloud.

Couldn't handle the cute TYL Lambo, Hinata let out a squeal and earned some odd looks. Realizing her mistake, she faked a cough into her fist with red cheeks.

"Hinata-senpai..." The brunette sweatdropped before turning to his tutor.

"What's the Ten-Year bazooka?"

"A weapon that's been in the Bovino Family for many generations." Reborn started.

"Anyone shot by the Ten-Year Bazooka will switch places with his ten-year older self. But only for five minutes." TYL Lambo explained.

"No way! This sharp-looking guy is the same Lambo?!" Tsuna stared.

"Yo, Reborn. Didn't recongize me, did you? But I'm Lambo, the guy you used to ignore." TYL Lambo stalked up to them before he was startled at the sight before him.

Reborn, once again, ignored Lambo.

"Yare, Yare. I guess I have to resort to brute force. I'll show you how much ten years had changed me." Lambo placed horns onto his head and reached his arms up in the air.

"Thunder set!" He shouted, lightning electrocuted around him.

"My horns carries many volts. Die Reborn!" TYL Lambo lunged towards the baby, then a cane hit the TYL boy on the head.

"Gotta... calm... down..." The TYL boy muttered, shaking before he ran off, crying.

'So not cool.' She sighed, slumping her shoulders.

Cue Sweatdrops.

"So... Tsuna, what is going on?" Hinata asked, innocently. After all, she didn't want to seem like she knows everything and become suspicious. Especially around a scary, strong Mafia baby that's right near her.

"HIIEEE!" The brunette cried out in shock and realization. He had forgotten that his senpai doesn't know anything about Mafia! What is he going to say? He can't lie to his senpai... She's like a big sister to him and always help him out with any problems he needed.

The bell ring.

"Ah... I-I got to go, Hinata-senpai! S-See you later! Come on, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna dashed off with Gokudera trailing after him, leaving the female with the baby. She turned to the Famous Mafia baby.

"Um... So, baby what is your name?" Hinata asked, a bit nervous to be alone with the famous Mafia tutor.

"Reborn." The baby replied, his charcoal orbs staring through her soul.

"... I-I'm Yamamoto, Hinata." She stammered out, resisting to twiddle her thumbs. Sweat started to bead down her forehead. What if Reborn can see through her and know every secret she has? What will he do if he knows that she had reincarnated in this place and wasn't supposed to exist?

"I know." He replied, flatly. She flinched. Reborn is very resourceful. He already known she existed... So scary. Even though she knew he was resourceful and strong, she couldn't get used to it if it was face-to-face.

"Well, I got to go. Classes already started." She smiled, nervously and inched away from the baby.

"Want to join Tsuna's family?" He asked, suddenly.

"W-What family?" She asked, gulping.

"Tsuna's. The Vongola Family."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, keeping her heartbeat down. Luckily, the Mafia baby didn't see through her lie. He explained the concepts of the situation while the female teen nodded as if she was listening.

"Do you want to join the Vongola Family, Yamamoto Hinata?" Reborn repeated.

"Um... Sorry No! So, bye bye!" She turned on her heel and was about to walk away when a bullet shot by her hair causing her to froze in fear.

"Not so fast." His squeaky voice spoken.

"I recommended highly that you should join Tsuna's family."

"... Can you let me think about it for a few days?" Hinata replied, successfully not stuttering. Her back was still facing the male and her expression was solemn.

"Sure. You'll have to give your answer in three days." Reborn's squeaky voice stated.

'That's too short!' She gaped before she saw a sadastic glint in the baby's charcoal eyes.

"O-Okay." She dashed off, not wanting to be the victim of Reborn's torture.

* * *

She was sitting in her desk beside the window, her chin leaning against her palm as her elbow was leaned against the table. Her eyes dazed out of the window, her mind not focusing on the teacher's lecture.

Why did she blurted out no at first when he asked to join the Vongola family? Didn't she always wanted to be part of Tsuna's family? Why is she hesitating about this decision? What is she scared of?

Is it because of the blood and gore? Mafiosos have to atleast spilled blood once in their lives. Lives are meant to be at risks and death could be a possibilty in that didn't want to kill anybody, but... she wanted to stay with them.

Her brother, her childhood friend, her kohai, and her friends...

But what should she do? She wanted to stay with her loved ones and be free, without a worry in the world. Though it's like you're asking for the impossible. Anime is totally different. Anything is possible.

She frowned.

Maybe she can join and doesn't have to involve with every event that's happening in the Mafia life. If she doesn't like the situation and doings of the Mafia, she can... quit, right?

* * *

Lunch break...

While Hinata was walking through the hallways with the crowds murmering among each other, their forms aparted in the middle of the hallway to make through for the Disciplinary Committee Member.

Another pair of footsteps were behind her and a pinkette woman walked passed the female prefect. Blinking in surprise, the female prefect paused in her walk and snapped her head to the stranger, only to see the woman disappeared.

'Oh well. Must be my imagination.' She shrugged it off, resuming back to her walk.

* * *

During classtime...

As Hinata got out of the restroom, her hands cleaned, she spotted a pinkette woman with a small piece of purple cake with a horrible, strong stench from it.

Feeling her stomache quenched, she ran back inside the restroom with her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were squinting for it felt as if it was burned from the horrible stench.

She didn't even see the gender signs posted on the doors when she burst into the restroom.

Her hazel eyes bulged when she spotted a boy with his zipped open, standing in front of the urinals as he tinkled.

Silence...

"Y-Yamamoto-senpai!"

The boy flushed, turning his back to her as he zipped up his pants while the older teen lost her composure.

"My... My virgin eyes!" She screeched automatically, slapping her cleaned hands over her eyes as she dashed out of the restroom with blazing red cheeks.

Oh, the shame. Poor teens.

* * *

Hinata was walking through the hallways once again, but this time she just had visited the infirmary to get some pills for her stomach ache.

When she stopped by the infirmary, she saw Gokudera in the bed, looking very pale. He was mumbling to himself about sister and poison, but she left the room before she could hear anymore nonsense from his mouth.

She spotted a familiar baby with an afro and stopped in her steps, tilting her head to the side. Furrowing her brows in deep thought.

'Which episode is this...? It seems very familiar today, but what? It's getting hard to remember each day.'

An explosion sound occured as pink smoke vaporated the air, revealing a familiar tall male.

Silence filled the classroom when TYL Lambo had appeared.

"Older Lambo." Hinata's eyes widen.

"In that case... I'll feed you my special cake." A pinkette woman ran towards the classroom with a huge three story poisonous cake, but stopped when she saw TYL Lambo.

'Aha! I remember, it's Bianchi!' Hinata realized, slamming her fist against her palm with a light bulb popping up above her head.

"You're Romeo! Eat this!" Bianchi cried out, throwing the poisonous cake onto the unsuspecting TYL Lambo's face.

"L-Lambo!" Hinata cried out, dashing to the unconscious teen's side. She gagged at the stench from the poison food, but stayed by the unconscious boy's side.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna dashed out of the classroom to kneel beside his senpai. Other people crowd around as well, but had a few feet away from them.

"Onee-chan, you seem to come to the right time!" Takeshi laughed, massaging his shoulder with one hand.

"Takeshi..." Hinata sighed, using her forefingers to rub her temple.

* * *

She trudged her feet up the step in front of the door, pressing the doorbell.

Ding! Dong!

"Hm? Hello, did you need something?"

"Ah, Sawada-san! I'm here to talk to Reborn-san."

"Oh, are you his friend?"

"... I guess?" Hinata shrugged.

"Come in. Come in." She opened the door wider and moved to the side, letting the raven-haired teen to step in, removing her shoes.

"Excuse me." Hinata bowed after putting away her shoes.

"Reborn-chan is upstairs with my son and his new tutor." The brunette woman directed, smiling warmly down at the raven-head.

"Thank you." Hinata bowed a bit before stepping upstairs.

She opened the door just when she heard the word tutor in her ears. Three pair of eyes snapped to her form just when she revealed herself from the door.

"HIIEE! Hinata-senpai!" The brunette squealed in surprise.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice greeted.

"Hello, Tsuna. Reborn. and..." She turned her eyes to the pinkette woman, blinking as if she didn't know the woman.

"Gokudera, Bianchi. I am Vongola Decimo's second tutor from today on." The pinkette woman stated.

"I told you, I don't need a second tutor!" The brunette cried out, frustrated.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bianchi-san. I'm Yamamoto, Hinata and I'm here to give Reborn his answer." She bowed her head before averting her attention to the small baby, who appeared on the pinkette's shoulder.

'No one's listening to me...' The brunette sulked.

"What's your answer, then?"

"I agree. I will join, but don't think I'll be involved with every event held, alright?" She frowned.

"Understood. No-good Tsuna, you have gain another member in your family." Beady eyes gazed onto the brunette's scrawny form when the form spazzed out.

"What?! Hinata-senpai is only a friend and an upperclassmen! Don't bring innocent people into this! I told you I'm not going to be a Mafia boss!" Tsuna ranted. Soon, the Mafia baby threw a kick at the brunette, annoyed by his rants.

"Shut up, No-good Tsuna."

"Ow!"

"Bianchi-san, you sure are a pretty lady."

"Why thank you."

* * *

**Omake:** ( A/N: Hehe, I kind of added this in a few days later after I updated this chapter. )

"Ack! My virgin eyes!" She screeched, slapping her hands over her eyes as she dashed out of the restroom, leaving a flushed male. She needs to find some cure for her un-virgin eyes now! To the Disciplinary room she goes!

Hibari was having a peaceful nap in his office when the doors slammed open, revealing a teary red-faced female.

"Kyou-kun, strip off your shirt so I can get rid of the horrible mental image! My virgin eyes are burning!" Hinata exclaimed, running over to the awoken, glowering teen and hopped onto the couch, grabbing a fist of his uniform white shirt.

"You woke me up..." He growled and sat up, his steel grey eyes glaring holes at the female prefect, whose laughing out of fear and nervous.

"Hey... I didn't know you were sleeping!" She protested, crawling off of the couch and towards the doors.

"I'll bite you to death." He finalized, pulling out his famous silver weapons out of nowhere.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, slamming the door open and dashed off with the head prefect in her heels. She dashed past the surprised vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee before he saw the head prefect chasing after the girl, finally understanding the situation without any words.

As she ran through the halls, she spotted three familiar figures in her way. Dashing towards them with her speed, she tackled one of them onto the floor causing them to fall back.

Screeching. That was her victim did when she tackled him down.

"Hey, get off of the Tenth, you woman!" A familiar, angry voice shouted as hands gripped onto her arm, trying to pull her off of the small body.

"You guys, protect me!" Hinata commanded, ignoring the silverette's actions and the brunette's flushing face. Her brother blinked.

"From what?"

"Herbivore." A small growl emitted from behind them, making them twist their neck to look back with their heart beating in fear.

"What do you want?!" The silverette barked, not knowing who he is exactly talking to.

"I'll bite you to death..." He glared holes onto the pair - Hinata and Tsuna. His grip tighten on his tonfas before he lunged towards them and passed the silverette and baseball player. Towards the pair - Hinata and Tsuna, who screamed in fear that echoed through the school building.

"All I wanted was a cure for my un-virginity!"

"... What?" The head prefect owishly blinked, pausing in his steps. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed dangerously and a frown deepen over his lips. Rage and jealousy filled his narrowed eyes, landing on the skittish brunette boy specifically. The brunette boy squeaked, feeling the rage towards him.

"Yeah! I lost my virgin eyes when I saw a boy's lower region!" Hinata cried out, clinging onto the head prefect's pants.

"..." He stared blankly at her before smacking her head with his Tonfa, knocking her out cold. Turning to the skittish brunette and his friends, he glared darkly at the brunette before walking away as he draggeed his unconscious secretary to the infirmary.

"S-Scary..." Tsuna trembled.

* * *

**A/N:** Now... shirokuromokona had mention about the pictures that I placed up as my cover. I will be honest here. I do not own the pictures! But I did make some changes/edits onto it. If you want to take a look at them, they are in... my photobucket folder. My username is AznGurlLuvsPandaz and then, click on the album of OCs. Just to let you know, the pictures are not only for this fanfic, but from others as well.


	12. This Herbivore, Studying

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay, exams and such have piled up on my schedule though I did a few reading here and there whenever I got the time. I also is currently thinking up ideas for most of my stories, so I've been pressured.

By the way, I added a bonus last chapter just a couple of days ago. Check it out.

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** Thanks! Hehe, Yeah! KyouxHina forever! You're so energetic, haha that's a good characteristic.

**xxOMGgalxx:** haha, yeah. I once lost my virgin eyes due to a... nudity in a movie and it was during a birthday party too! So embarrassing.

**shirokuromokona:** Haha, yes you have. Haha, I know. Hmm... I haven't thought of the Varia at all when I've done Varia, but to think about it. She does fit in with their group of misfits except, like you said, her less bloodthirstiness. Yeah, it might follow canon since she isn't really related to the Mafia before the series...

**AkainoHotaru:** Haha, yeah! Thank you, I'm flattered.

**Asumi Ayumi:** Well, Hinata has been in the KHR world for about fourteen years and she has been focusing so much on her new life that she doesn't remember much of her last life. Anyways, I don't think she might remember really clear of her past life for fourteen years. I'll try my best on updating.

**YuujouKami:** Haha, yeah. You just can't resist the adorable-ness! Haha, I didn't know that Lynx was really similar to her now that you mention it! She's kind of like Izaya from Durarara! with the knives and the thinking of 'human' beings. And I get how you got Sunako from her, haha. The shinyness of the humans and the darkness, etc! Those two characters are really are like her!

**code XS:** Hehe... I did make that up unless someone made it up before I did.

**Christine:** Haha, thanks! You're making me blush.

**Lady Syndra:** I do too! Haha, thanks. Haha, even though Hinata doesn't want to participate in every event... Reborn wants her to. And maybe... she won't get what she wants, hehe.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata

* * *

**This Herbivore, Studying**

_"My definition of cool is someone who expresses themselves freely without having a care about others opinion about them." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

"What are you doing?" The captain of the Girls Tennis Team, Yamanaka Mana, asked.

"I'm trying to work on the twist serve." Hinata replied, still focusing on her serves.

"Twist serve?" Mana repeated, quirking an eyebrow. What kind of move is that?

"Yeah." She grunted when she failed her tenth try on the twist serve. Why can't she get it right just like Ryoma did?

Why can't she get it right?! She threw the tennis ball up and hit the ball unconsciously and gasp at the sight before her.

"I did it!" Hinata's eyes widen in glee while the captain whistled in amazement.

"So that's the twist serve."

"Good job, Yamamoto!" Murasaki, her doubles partner, grinned.

"Just you wait, Echizen Ryoma, I will catch up to you." Hinata declared.

Too bad, she forgot that Ryoma doesn't exist in this world...

"She's so embarrassing..." A sweatdropped appeared on the captain while her vice-captain roared in laughter.

"You tell them, Yama-chan!" The vice-captain cheered, throwing up her hands in the air.

"Forget it... You're both so embarrassing..." The captain face-palmed.

* * *

"Hi Nee-chan!" The tall baseball player greeted, waving his arm and flashed a grin at the raven-haired female, who was wiping the tables that the customer had left.

She snapped her head up, glancing up from the table to look at the greeter as she straighten up.

"Takeshi. I heard from your math teacher about your grades..." She frowned at her brother.

"Yeah. I got a twenty on it. Haha." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck before he brighten up.

"Hey, I'm going over to Tsuna's house to work together on our homework. Want to come over and help us, Nee-chan? Anyways, that kid said that I should bring you, too." Takeshi spoken, making the female's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'Well, this seems familiar... could it be that it was one of the episodes that I had forgotten? I should go since it'll help me remember part of the plot atleast.'

"Nee-chan?" A hand waved in front of her dazed expression before she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming." She sighed, stalking over to the counter to place the dishrag on it.

"I just need to call Kyou-kun that I won't be doing paperwork today." She muttered.

* * *

"Welcome." Tsuna greeted when three teens appeared by his doorway. They all scanned his room.

"Hey, so this is your room?" Takeshi commented.

"So this is what a normal boy's room is like. I thought there would be some porn magazines hiding or peeking out somewhere." Hinata commented, nonchalantly. The brunette teen spluttered, his face bright red.

"Hey, don't act as if Tenth is some perverted filthy guy! He's much more admirable than that!" Gokudera growled at the older teen.

"I didn't say that." She replied, calmly. But inside, she felt rage soon boiling in her veins.

"You hinted it!" He shouted, shoving his face near hers.

"I just thought that's how normal, hormonal guys are!" She raised her voice, eyebrow twitching.

"Maa. Maa. Calm down." Takeshi placed his hands on each shoulder causing a growl from the silverette and a sigh from his sister.

"Don't touch me!" Gokudera yelled, pulling away from the boy's grasp. The baseball player blinked before he laughed, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry! I didn't know you hate being touched!"

"Don't worry, Takeshi. It's not your fault. That guy is just scared of being touched by you... though I'm glad that you didn't touch him too long, I don't want you to catch his old-man-hair disease." Hinata smirked when she saw smoke blowing out of the sivlerette's ears of rage.

"Why you-! I'll blow you to bits!" The fuming male shouted, pulling out bombs. Her hazel eyes widen in surprise before she sneaked her hand underneath her skirt to grasp her Kusari-gama, but she didn't pull it out.

"Haha, you got more cool toys?" Takeshi laughed.

"Hiee! Let's not fight! Gokudera, please don't hurt my senpai!" Tsuna squealed, flailing his arms.

"Humph. You're lucky Tenth made me stop." The silverette huffed, the bombs vanished from their sights. The female teen shot a glare at the silverette's direction.

"Well, make yourselves at home." Reborn said, casually on his chair. The pair glared at each other before turning away from each other with a huff.

"I'll just do that." Takeshi grinned as they all sat around the table. The baseball player was sitting inbetween two fuming teens and felt as if he didn't feel any tension between them.

...

"It sure helps that Gokudera is a good student." Tsuna complimented with a smile.

"I know right?" Takeshi grinned.

"Shut up." Gokudera snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to my brother that way! He was being nice to you." Hinata cut in, trying to look as intimidating as she can. Though there was a slight pout hiding underneath her mask.

"I talk to your idiotic brother any way I want! No one can order me what to do except Tenth." Gokudera scowled before he turned to the brunette with sparkles around his happy face.

Cue sweatdrops from the female teen and the brunette.

"Whatever." She mumbled, averting her eyes back to her brother's work.

"I, Gokudera Hayato, will do anything to help the tenth-generation boss become a strong Mafia boss!" Gokudera announced, proudly.

"Hey, you're too loud!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to lower his voice so no one could hear.

"Okay. You're doing so good so far, Takeshi." Hinata said, ignoring the other pair of teens as she focused on her brother's work. She didn't explain anything to him, but gave a few advices here and there.

"Wow." Tsuna said, gaining both the Yamamoto attention. Takeshi laughed.

"Once I've read the textbook, it isn't that hard. Also, Nee-chan gives me some tips." Takeshi grinned while the silverette frowned, snatching the baseball teen's paper and scanned through it.

"T-That's the right answer." Gokudera said in shock before the brunette gawked at the grinning baseball player and the spaced out female.

"Still, I have no clue what problem seven is about." Takeshi said as Hinata narrowed her eyes down at the table.

Now she remembers... this is the part where Miura, Haru has appeared in Tsuna's life.

Gokudera burst out of laughter, obnoxiously.

"So, you're still an idiot, Yamamoto! Right, Boss?" Gokudera turned to Tsuna and was startled by his boss' sulking aura.

"I didn't understood half of the problems, let alone problem seven." Tsuna sulked as Hinata patted him on the back to comfort him.

"B-Boss, let's show your true strength by solving problem seven!" Gokudera determined, forcing out a grin though he felt a sweatdropped on his head.

"Prove that when 100 sheets of paper 11.5 cm long on each side..." Tsuna read out the problem.

"I have no idea!" Tsuna yelled, startling the female and his 'right-hand man'.

"Tenth!"

The door opened, revealing a girl with a cloth wrapped around her face in an odd manner. She was holding out a plate of cookies and a few cup of juices.

"I've brought the snacks!" The girl announced.

"W-Why are you-?!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock when he realize who that girl is under the... disguise.

"I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure Reborn-chan isn't affected by your bad influence." Haru declared.

"And that's supposed to explain the outfit." Tsuna sweatdropped along with his upperclassmen.

Gokudera's silver brow twitches, feeling a bit irked by the stranger's intense, suspicious stares. Hinata yawned in her cupped mouth and took a bite of her cookie. Takeshi took a sip of his juice before he broke the tense silence.

"So, Tsuna. You know someone from Midori Middle?" Takeshi asked.

"Huh? You mean Midori Middle, as in the super strict and elite girls' school?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded.

"Isn't she wearing the uniform?" Takeshi glanced over his shoulder at the stranger. Earning a nod from her.

"Maybe she can solve problem seven." Takeshi suggested and the brunette nodded in realization.

"Fine. But, if I solve this problem, you can no longer have anything to do with Reborn-chan." Haru demanded.

A frown flitted across the brunette's face and turned to his hitman tutor, who was sipping through a long straw to drink his juice.

"Well, that's for Reborn to decide." Tsuna replied.

"Keh. Solve it, if you can!" Gokudera shoved the paper into the stranger's face. The stranger, Haru, took the paper and stared at it.

"I've seen this problem before!" She exclaimed.

...

Time went by and the night strolled in.

Hinata was dozing off, leaning her head on her brother's shoulder as he made random comments about the brunette boy's room. The silverette would retort any replies that her brother comments. Tsuna watches the scene with a sweatdrop falling from his head.

"I'm sorry! I can't solve it!" Haru shouted at last, bowing her head with tears stinging at the ends of her eyes.

"What was all that talk about being able to solve it, you decietful vixen?" Gokudera stood up, pulling up a fist as he scowled.

"I said that I've seen this problem!" Haru protested.

"I never said I can solve it! And you call me a liar!" She bursts into tears.

"You shouldn't make her cry." Takeshi advised, wrapping his arms around his sleepy sister.

"Yeah, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna agreed, making the silverette surprised.

"A member of the Mafia should treat a woman with utmost care." Reborn agreed.

Feeling defeated, he moved over to the crying girl and tried to cheer her up.

"Who are you?" A childish voice sang as a fluffy tail popped out of the window curtains. Everyone turned their eyes to the window, blinking curiously as they paused what they were doing. Hinata lifted up her head, ears perked up when she heard the familiar childish voice.

The curtain was slide to the side, revealing the back of a small child with a bushy hair and a tail. He began dancing as he sang.

"I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. I'm Lambo~" He slid down his body against the wall, landing on the ground. He turned his head around, making a face until his form frozed by the audience who were staring blankly at him.

'Lambo!' She thought, supressing the urge to hug the cow baby.

"I-I'm just passing by." He stalked passed the group until he spotted a dish of cookies. He hopped onto the table and took a sweet, grinning.

"Eating cookies brings happiness!" He gubbles most of the cookies as Hinata let out a squeal, pulling out of her brother's grasp and grabbed the eating cow, gushing at his cuteness.

Feeling many eyes, she frozed for a moment and glared at them.

"Forget you saw this." She scowled, still holding the calf.

"We obviously can't forget-" Gokudera started before she dug an elbow into his shin causing him to cry out in pain. He hopped, holding onto his abused shin.

"You little bitc-!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna reprimanded, frowning at the foul language. The silverette bit his lip, holding the foul words in for his boss.

"We meet again! I'm so happy!" Haru perked up, remembering the baby as she sparkled. She snatched the cow baby away from the older teen. Haru squealed, rubbing her cheeks against Lambo's. Hinata deflated as if she got rejected by a confession she made.

"I don't get her..." Gokudera sighed, giving up on understanding woman.

She finally released the cow and let him eat a few more cookies while he sit in front of Hinata or the 'Candy lady' on the table. Soon, Lambo dozed off after eating the snacks and he passed out, making the raven-haired female place his small body on her lap as he snored.

"Won't we learn if we got help from an adult?" Haru suggested. The teens lit up in agreement.

"But we can't just ask anyone." Tsuna stated.

"I can think of one. I was with an adult in the kitchen just now. Her name is Bianchi!" Haru smiled.

"Bianchi?!" Tsuna freaked out along with his silverette friend.

"Big sister?!"

"Eh? Bianchi?" Hinata blinked, innocently.

"I've brought some snacks." The door knob turned as the door slightly opened until Gokudera blocked the door from opening.

"You won't let me in?" A pretty face appeared inbetween the cracks of the doorway.

"Yo!" Takeshi greeted, his hand up.

"Don't just sit there saying hello!" Gokudera scowled.

"Hayato, you should let your sister in! Don't be rude." Hinata scolded, placing Lambo on the bed.

"No way, I'm letting her in!" Gokudera argued, not fazed by her familiarity.

"Hayato, you're too conscious of me as the opposite sex." Bianchi spoken causing the silverette to sweatdropped.

"T-That's not it!" He protested.

"You siblings sure are close just like me and Nee-chan!" Takeshi grinned, wrapping his arm over his sister's shoulder as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, you two sure are close." Hinata teased, leaning her head on her brother's shoulder.

"We're not!" Gokudera glowered.

"Now listen, she's-" Gokudera cut himself off when he felt searing hot heat burning his palms causing him to stumble back. Suddenly the door knob melted off, making Hinata watched in awe.

'Woah... she got to tell me some secrets to her poison food.' Hinata thought in fascination.

The door opened, revealing a pretty pinkette woman.

"How do you like the power of my poison cooking?" Bianchi grinned, triumphly with her hands onto her hips.

The second-year student clapped her hands in awe.

"You're so amazing, Bianchi-san."

"Thank you, Hinata."

A squimish sound came from the silverette and he clutched onto his stomach, grimacing in pain and made him curled over to the ground. Hinata flinched when his body hit the ground right near her legs.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Hinata, being maternal sometimes, helped the silverette up on his feet with his arms over her shoulder and dragged him over to the bed, laying him beside the snoozing calf.

Bianchi scanned the homework before ripping it in half.

"Yes, this doesn't matter at all! It lacks love!"

"Noooo!" Tsuna cried in shock, pulling clumps of his hair. He lunged towards the woman, but the Yamamotos' pulled him back.

"And it has nothing to do with me." She left the room, leaving pieces of paper. The siblings released the shocked brunette, who kneeled in front of the ripped pieces of paper.

"My problem sheet!" Tsuna cried out.

"No worries, we still have mine. I'll let you copy it." Takeshi tried to cheer the brunette up as he mourned for his assignment.

"I know! This problem was in a book my dad was reading!" Haru exclaimed.

* * *

Next day...

"So..." Hinata drawled out, walking in awkward silence with her childhood friend to patrol the town, early in the morning. The head prefect turned his head towards her direction, showing that he's listening.

"How was your morning, Kyou-kun?" Hinata asked, trying to start a conversation with her friend though it seems almost impossible at times. She can be silent most of the time, but she can't handle the silence around herself! She needed someone to talk for her or make some kind of conversation for her to listen. Without any noise, it made her feel so awkward! He grunted in response and continued glancing around.

'Fine, ignore me.' She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, Kyou-kun. What do you think of my cute little kohai, Tsuna?" The raven-haired female asked, her hands clasp together in front of her chest. Her fangirl side taking over once again. Steel grey eyes narrowed at the name, Hibari kept glancing around for any rule-breakers while he secretly listens to his friend.

"Isn't he so adorable?! I always think, why does no body think good of him? He has the good looks though he lacks academic and athletic skills... But he's cute! I can't resist his cuteness!" She squealed causing the head prefect to frown, his teeth gritting together.

"Quiet." He growled, having enough to hear more about the idiotic and weak herbivore.

"Eh?" She blinked, staring at her friend.

'I showed my fangirl side to Kyou-kun! Now, Kyou-kun thinks I'm disgusting!' She thought in horror before sulking in despair. She trudged behind her childhood friend, a dark cloud above her head. Hibari ignored her odd behavior and continued to search around the town.

BOOM! BOOM!

Both prefects perked up at the sound, their heads snapping to the direction of the loud noise. Hinata wanted to run over to the place, but her friend isn't panicking at all! Well, Hibari wouldn't be Hibari if he acts panicky and out of character.

She sighed when he walked passed her, acting as if it was a normal every other day.

Then, they stopped at the bridge when they saw Reborn shot Tsuna with the Dying will bullet, making the brunette boy stripped off his clothing with the exception of his underwear. He dived into the water, speeding towards the crying girl and rescued her.

"Ah! How admirable!" Hinata clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling in glee.

Her childhood friend scowled, his bad mood deepening until the hazel-eyed teen latched onto his arm.

"Of course Kyou-kun, he's not as admirable as you though." She smiled up at him, a tint of pink spreading across her cheeks. The ends of his lips twitched as he turned his head away, grunting.

Her smile widen, noticing that her friend didn't do anything for her to let go of him.

A small, tiny bubble of warmth resided in his chest causing him to frown, but shrugged it off as if it was the heat outside causing it. He pulled his arm away from his friend, ignoring her pout, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at the group of herbivores with distaste, especially towards the brunette boy.

"Crowds are such a pain." He commented.

"Are you sure you aren't scared of crowds instead of disliking them?" The secretary asked, warily before she snapped her lips shut, seeing a warning glare and spotted a silver glint underneath his jacket.

"I was just kidding." She smiled, sheepishly.

* * *

**Omake / Bonus:**

"No way, I'm letting her in!" Gokudera argued, not fazed by her familiarity.

"Hayato, you're too conscious of me as the opposite sex." Bianchi spoken causing the silverette to sweatdropped.

"T-That's not it!" He protested.

"You siblings sure are close just like me and Nee-chan!" Takeshi grinned, wrapping his arm over his sister's shoulder as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, you two sure are close." Hinata teased, leaning her head on her brother's shoulder.

"We're not!" Gokudera glowered.

"Well, we are. We even have our own family trademark laugh!" The second-year announced proudly.

"... That's stupid." Gokudera remarked.

" Shut up! You haven't heard of it yet and you'll see how cool it is!" Hinata roared before she let out a laugh causing confusion among the middle schoolers.

Blinking for a few seconds, the other sibling grinned before he laughed after his sister, their laughter in sync. He had no idea why she's laughing, but laughing is fun!

"Yamamoto... Hinata-senpai..." Tsuna sweatdropped along with the silverette and the other girl.

"Hahi, a-are they okay?"

"I don't know..." Tsuna turned to the girl.

Then, the laughter stopped when a cough abrupted her lungs. Hinata coughed, patting a fist onto her chest. Her brother patted her back, worry signed all over his carefree face.

"Are you okay, Nee-chan?"

"I'm fine. I think my laughing box need a break." The raven-haired female took a few deep breaths.

"There is no such thing as a laughing box." Gokudera fact.

"Yeah there is."

"No there isn't."

"Humph. You might not believe me, but others will." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who will believe you?" He sneered.

"I do!" Takeshi piped up.

"Except an idiot baseball like you." Gokudera scowled.

"Someone else I know very well does."

"You're bluffing." He narrowed his emerald eyes.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. If not, who is this stupid person who believes in it?"

"She's not stupid! She's the most amazing, prettiest, and coolest girl ever!"

"Who is it?!" He barked, a bit irritated as he struggles to close the door from his sister from coming into the room.

"It's Yamamoto, Hinata." She grinned, feeling cheeky all day causing an anime fall from Tsuna and Haru. Gokudera had a vein popped out of his head, tightening his grip onto the door handle.

"Wow Onee-chan, someone has the same name as you!" Takeshi said in awe.

"Are you an idiot?!" Gokudera scowled, his hand loosening its grip onto the handle as it turned, the door slamming open.

"Love conquers all!" Hinata exclaims when the silverette clutched his stomach, bending over.

"B-Big sister..." He groaned.


	13. This Herbivore, Secretary

**A/N:** Sorry for the late updates! ... Forgive me?

**YuujouKami:** Hehe, Thank you. I try to make it funny, so it'll be atleast interesting to read.

P.S. You're right. They are opposites, I think I was only focusing on the way how they say 'humans'. Haha, that would be so cute and funny!

**SomeoneThatExists:** Thank you.

**AkainoHotaru:** Thank you. I decided to add a bonus due to the delay. Yeah, Hibari is clueless when it comes to feelings of love. hehe.

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** thank you, I'm flattered! hehe, yeah I made a bit of fluff in there to make some people's day better.

**shirokuromokona:** He is, isn't he? Maybe Tsu-chan is possibly going to get hurt hard. Haha, you got that right! Reborn-chan is so evil in his own extreme ways. Hehe, thank you for reviewing and reading my story.

**xxOMGgalxx:** Haha, yeah. I kind of took that part from spongebob.

**Lady Syndra:** ... Maybe. I'll try my best.

**Pixiecropse:** Thank you. I tried to make it atleast humorous and interesting for my readers.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata

* * *

**This Herbivore, Secretary**

_"I am actually Kyou-kun's best friend, he just doesn't want to admit it." - Yamamoto, Hinata_

* * *

Hinata was standing beside her childhood friend in the Conference room by the windows, watching other people chatted around the table. Few members from all different clubs had a meeting about room arrangements and such.

"These are for the room arrangements." Papers were passed around until one of the members cried out in surprise, gaining attention from a few others.

"One of them gets to use the reception room! That's not fair!" She exclaimed, frowning at the paper in front of her. Both of her friends beside her felt uncomfortable of what she had just said.

"H-Hey! It's the Disciplinary Committee again!" One of her friends whispered to her ear, warning her. She gasp in realization, turning her head to the said members of the club.

"Is there a problem?" Hibari asked, clearly hearing her protest. Hinata was standing up straight beside Hibari and crossing her arms over her chest with the paper stacks laying against them, narrowing her hazel eyes at the female student to dare to defy her 'future-hubby'.

She stood up, her legs shaking in fear to face the Head Prefect.

"No, not at all!" She answered, straightening her back.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san!" She bowed, deeply to her waist.

A smirk played across his lips causing his friend to stare dreamily at them. She clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling on his form.

"Good. Please continue." He commanded, ignoring his friend's odd behavior. He wonder if she had always been like that whenever they were together. It's beginning to irked him. Can't she see that they're in a meeting at the moment? And she is crowding too close to him.

"But isn't it weird for a committee to use the reception room?" One of the students said outloud. The student who said that was from the Plant Life Committee.

"Yeah, that's true."

"I'm opposed to giving the Disciplinary Committee special treatment!" One of the plant life club members declared.

"Opposed!" The Plant Life club chanted together, making the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee to narrow his steel grey orbs.

"You are awfully chummy. There's only supposed to be one leader per committee." Hibari remarked.

"The plant life club is special!" The leader of the Plant Life Club replied without fear.

"Yeah. Yeah. We have to worry about global warming and stuff." The other members agreed, nodding.

The female prefect clicked her tounge loudly, gaining a few attention. She had snapped out of her fangirl side, getting back into track. She turned her narrowed eyes at the Plant Life Club in distaste.

"I think it's the Disciplinary Committee, idiots. We have more work to do than all of you club members. We tried to protect the school and students, giving us a lot of work. But you guys just do things during the day while we have to work all day and night! We tried to keep the school and town orderly and peaceful. If you guys don't like us getting special treatment for doing this, then you'll have to get a special treatment from us." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. The other clubs, exception of the Plant Life, stared in fear at the female prefect.

"... Hah, who are you?" One of the Plant Life members retorted, rudely.

"I'm Hibari, Kyoya's best friend and the Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee!" Hinata announced, sticking out her chest with a proud glint in her hazel orbs.

* * *

"Good job, Tetsuya-san and others." A sly grin played across her lips as she watched the Disciplinary Committee members beat the opposing force up, the Plant Life Club. She waved her fist up in the air.

Hibari was also watching out of the window before turning his head to the side, his eyes closed.

"The weaker you are, the more you want to be part of a group." He said before yawning in his cupped hand.

'Kyou-kun's yawning face!'

Her eyes widen before blood spurted out of her nose causing her to fall back onto the ground, unconscious.

One hit, KO-ed!

"..." The head prefect stared blankly at the bloodied new floors and his unconscious childhood friend.

She'll be bitten to death when this place gets cleaned up. It was pretty cleaned up really well until she got her blood stain all over it.

* * *

Lunch...

Hinata and Hibari appeared in front of the opened door to their Committee room right after the head prefect's nap.

"Woah..." Hinata gaped at the unconcious group of males on the floor of her club's room. She ran over to one of the members, poking him with her finger.

"Are you alive?" She asked the lying body, still poking it.

"Huh? Onee-chan?" Takeshi noticed his sister before the silverette did, taking a sip on his mug of coffee.

"What are you doing here, woman? Are you also with those weaklings?" The silverette scowled.

"I'm with him, you idiot." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and to her childhood friend. Both first-years turned to the head prefect.

"..." Narrowed steel grey orbs stared down at the group of herbivores before looking up at the culprits. He leaned against the doorway, examining his preys.

"Who are you?" He demanded after a stare down with his preys.

"... Hibari, Kyouya." Takeshi muttered, uneasily. He had heard this person from rumors and from his sister. He is her sister's infatuation and he felt uneasy that she hangs out with such a dangerous person.

"Hah? So you're actually with them." Gokudera stalked over to the head prefect, holding his mug of coffee.

"Gokudera, wait." Takeshi warned, concern of his friend's safety. Hinata lifted up her head, watching.

"This room is now the Vongola Family's hideout." Gokudera declared to the head prefect.

"Family?" Hibari repeated.

"What kind of group is that?" Hibari asked as if he had never heard the term before.

"Group? Just get out of-" The silverette was cut off when his mug was sliced in half, surprising him. The silverette jumped back, preparing to fight his enemy. Hinata gasp at the broken glass laying across the floor.

'I have to clean that, you know...' She frowned, slumping her shoulders in exasperation.

"I hate weak bottom-feeders who band together." Hibari frowned.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamites from his clothes, lighting them in the process.

"Whenever I see them. I want to bite them to death." Hibari glared causing the silverette to grit his teeth in anger. Takeshi watched in worry, sweat beading down his tanned face.

"Get lost!" Gokudera yelled, lunging towards the head prefect with his lit dynamites. The head prefect lunged towards the silverette, his tonfas striking across the silverette's face. The silverette grew unconscious onto the ground, dropping his dynamites.

"Hayato!" Hinata cried out, worried of her new friend's safety and dashed to Gokudera's aid, kneeling by his unconscious form.

The head prefect narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"One." He muttered, turning his head away from the sight. He'll deal with his secretary later. He needs to get rid of the intruders first, that stepped into his territory.

"Why you!" Takeshi frowned, going into fighting stance. They battle it out, but Takeshi kept dodging himself from the Tonfas.

"You got good moves. But you're favoring your right hand. I see, you're with the Baseball club." Hibari noted with a smirk as the baseball player gasp.

"I was right." Hibari lifted up a leg and aimed it towards the baseball player. A blur sped in front of the baseball player, surprising both head prefect and baseball player. The leg contacted into a pair of hands, the owner grunted at the impact.

"Nee-chan!"

"Please don't... hurt my little brother, Kyou-kun." Hinata grimaced at the sharp impact in her palms, still holding the foot.

"... Don't bother, idiotic herbivore." He growled, pulling his leg away from her grasp. The female narrowed her hazel eyes, frowning deeply.

"I'm not going to move. I won't let you hurt my brother." She said, firmly as she stands her grounds.

"... I'll bite you to death." He phrased, lunging towards her form as she quickly pulled out her weapon. She slings her Kusari-gama to wrap it around one of the tonfas and pulled it towards her, making the head prefect to tug it back away from her. He frowned when the tonfa slipped away from his grasp.

"Tch. I dislike disobedient herbivores." He threw a kick at her side out of nowhere that cause her to dodge it. She swung her kusari-gama with the tonfa in its grasp towards the corner, moving it out of the steely eyed male's grasp. She pulled back her weapon, fasting it back into the holster. She barely ducked the incoming fist when her brother called out her name. Her eyes widen, a bit surprised that it was aiming towards her face. She was used to her friend hitting her head and everything else, but not her face and breasts.

She pulled back her fist, aiming it towards her opponent's stomach area. Of course, the male caught her intention and moved to the side, catching her fist in his palm. He swiftly hit her stomach with his remaining weapon causing a gasp in response. She slumped over, groaning at the feeling in her stomach. The head prefect removed his weapon from her stomach, kicking her to the couch. She grabbed a hold of her stomach, wincing as her body curled.

"I'll take care of you later." He said to the wincing female before turning his attention to the other sibling.

"Nee-chan!" Takeshi cried out before he was kicked in the stomach from the prefect, flying towards the couch, his sister is laying on. She squealed at the incoming body towards her way and quickly slide herself away from the back of the couch just when the body slammed against the couch. Her face broke out in an apologetic expression, her hands massaging her abdomen.

"Two." The head prefect murmered.

Soon, a brunette woke up and sat up from the couch, showing his face to the head prefect.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera!" Tsuna cried out in shock at his friends' unconscious states. He turned his eyes to his upperclassmen, who was gripping on to her side.

"Hinata-senpai!"

"Tsuna..." She smiled, weakly and lazily.

"W-What happened?!" Tsuna asked. The female teen was about to open her mouth when...

"There's one more?" A familiar voice pitched in. Tsuna turned to the speaker, blinking before he spluttered at the sight in front of him. He jumped over the couch and crouched beside his friends, trying to wake them up so they could get away from the feared prefect.

"Tsuna, it's no use. They're unconscious." Hinata chimed in.

"Now then..." Hibari walked towards the group causing Tsuna to move away from the head prefect in fear of getting beat up.

"I'll bite you to death." He glared, intensely at the brunettte with distaste.

The head prefect advanced towards the brunette, his tonfa glistening underneath the glare of the cieling lights.

"HIEEEE~!" Tsuna squealed before he ran off with the head prefect following his heels. They were running around the place

"No-good Tsuna, you shouldn't be a coward."

The couch cushion lifted up, revealing Reborn with leon as the gun and shot a Dying will bullet into Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna fell back, his clothes ripped out and his eyes dilated with a determine look over his face. A flame over his head. The head prefect skidded to a stop, intrigued by this situation.

"Reborn! I'll beat you as if my life depended on it!" DWM Tsuna shouted, lunging towards Hibari with a pink slipper - That Leon had transformed into.

"You idiot!" DWM Tsuna smacked the slipper onto the head prefect's head causing Hinata to snap out of her stupor, eye twitching.

'Seriously Tsuna? A slipper?'

Hibari's head dropped from the impact before he lifted up his head just when the dying will mode drained out making the brunette return to his normal self. The brunette whimpered, seeing that he had made a huge mistake...

Now, this action made the killing intent around the head prefect grow bigger and stronger. Standing back up from the floor, he thought this is his chance to brutally bite the weak, idiotic herbivore to death... He had humiliated him!

"Mind if I tear you apart?" Hibari scowled, gripping onto his tonfas and took a step towards before a coffee bean flew past his face. He took a step back, taking a glance at the small coffee bean and then, look for the culprit.

"Not so fast." Reborn said, standing on the window sill.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm upset. Mind lying down and wait for me?" Hibari said, making Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

'Was he trying to joke?'

Two weapons clanged together. Hibari took a step back, pulling his weapon with him as he smirk in amazement. Tsuna rushed over to his unconscious friends.

"Wow, you're pretty impressive." Hibari complimented.

"And you're strong." Reborn replied back.

"I'd love to fight you." Steel grey eyes glinted of bloodthirst.

"Some other time." Reborn excused, throwing a bomb at the room causing Hibari's eyes widen.

The room exploded with smokes misting around. The female prefect accidently inhaled the ashy air, coughing into her fist as her other fist patted onto the middle of her chest, her lungs trying to squeeze in air. The smoke vanished and showed that Reborn, Tsuna and the other two first-years disappeared.

Frowning, the head prefect turned to his secretary, who was coughing into her fist.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he stalked towards her, his form looming over her small form. Feeling a presence near her and gulped, feeling the dark atmosphere. She lifted up her head after a cough and sweat beaded down her forehead.

"Kyou-kun... hehe, let's talk about this..." Hinata put up her hands, ignoring the dull pain.

'Reborn, why didn't you guys take me with you?!' She thought.

"I'll bite you to death." He lifted up his tonfa weapon, which is shining underneath the cieling light. Somehow he feels the urge to kill someone ever since that weak herbivore, two followers, and that baby left. But catching his childhood friend a bit hurt from his hits, he decided to go a little, a little bit easy on her. Though she will recieve a harsher punishment later on.

Squeaking in fear, she squeezed her eyes shut, ready for her punishment. Just let this get over with. It's better than to get ten times harder the punishment if she runs away.

The Tonfa connected onto her head, making her blink. Why didn't it feel painful like it usually do? Did he do that on purpose? She glanced up at the head prefect, whose head is turned to the side, scowling with his tonfas by his sides.

"Humph. Clean up." He ordered, walking over to his desk, leaving a dumbfounded girl.

A small smile lit over her face she stared after her friend's back.

'Kyou-kun, you're so unpredictable.' Hazel eyes soften.

"What are you doing? I told you to clean up. And bring in the other dogs." Hibari ordered.

"Alright!" She chirped, jumping onto her feet.

* * *

Next day...

"Stupid woman, you sided with that bastard!" The silverette spat in her face causing her to cringe.

"Hey, I can't go against my future husband!" Hinata blurted before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Future husband?" The silverette and brunette repeated, startled by her answer.

"Yeah, Nee-chan said that she'll propose to Hibari-san in the future. Haha, isn't that cute? Though I thought only boys do that..." The tallest person in the group rambled, scratching his cheek.

Both boys stared blankly at the siblings before the silverette bursts into laughter, holding onto his stomach. He pointed at the siblings, still laughing.

"What a stupid idea!"

"Shut up!" She stomped onto his foot hard causing him to howl out in pain, holding onto his foot as he hopped.

"Why you little bi-!"

"You deserved it, you jerk!"

"G-Gokudera... H-Hinata-senpai..." Tsuna said nervously while the baseball playered laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope you had enjoyed my story thought it's a bit boring.


	14. This Herbivore, Moody

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but it seems I won't be updating as much as I thought I would. There are days when I don't know what to type and I'm busy with many tests and projects building up since it's almost Christmas. Please be patient with me.

I had also rushed in this chapter, so forgive my grammer and such!

**Shirokuromokona:** Haha, yeah. I wonder... I might die of blood loss if I ever go near my obsession, hehe...

**xxOMGgalxx:** Haha, I agree! I wonder if Takeshi had ever thought of that! Oh... I wonder how the family reunion or the family get-together would be if Kyouya is part of the family.

**AkainoHotaru:** Oh sorry for the late update. Yeah! Yeah! -nodding in agreement-

**Lady Syndra:** Yeah, but I hope I didn't make him OOC if I make her the exception. Ah! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**painxsmile:** Yes, Yes he will. Haha.

** -falls:** Haha! Now you're making me imagining it!

**psychotic luv:** Haha, so do I. He's utterly adorable when he's fuming with jealousy.

**OneWhoWasForgotten:** Haha, I love you too. I feel so flattered, thank you. And your welcome, glad that you're enjoying.

**wolfsrainrules:** Haha, I think Hinata is pleased by your compliments. Yes, Yes! I agree! The fishie is extremely cute, but the Carnivore is more cute!

**Guest:** Haha, thank you. You made me feel better now. Haha, yeah! Too bad she's bitten to death for staining the carpet.

**icecream flies:** hehe, thank you. I do have a huge imagination, but sometimes it does fit the story and all, so I revised it. I'll try my best to update!

Sorry, for the late update, but I have many projects going on and tried my best to keep up my updates and all. Though the cookie does help my imagination, hehe.

**Twilight Dark Angel:** Haha, thanks! Hinata is really flattered by your compliment. I'll try to update ASAP.

**Hikari-Suzume:** Thank you. I'll try my best, hehe.

Summary: She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata

* * *

**This Herbivore, Moody**

_"When I have the time of the month, it makes me wonder if there's a bomb in me or I have some personality disorder." -Yamamoto, Hinata._

* * *

Waking up early due to abdominal pain is not a good start on a new day. Especially at 4 in the morning.

The raven-haired female teen clutched onto her stomach area, grimacing at the sharp pain. Couldn't handle the pain anymore, she rushed to the bathroom. She pulled down her pants and her underwear before she sat on the toilet seat.

Hazel eyes widen before it narrowed at the sight right in front of her.

Blood stain.

In her underwear.

Scowling, she pulled up her pants and opened the door slightly to glance around for any awaken people. Seeing no one roaming around, she dashed to her room and shut the door behind her.

This is definitely a bad day so far...

* * *

After taking a stomach pain medicine, she fell back asleep and ignored the dull pain around her abdomen.

A few hours later, she was awoken by her brother who was shaking her with a big smile on his face.

"Nee-chan, wake up."

"Okay! I'm waking up right now!" She roared, sitting up from her bed abruptly and startled her brother. Catching her brother's slight feared expression that flickered across his face, her hazel eyes soften and she sighed, looking away from her brother's face.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"Haha, it seems like you didn't have a good night sleep, Nee-chan! Maybe you should drink warm milk before you go to bed, so you can get a good night sleep!" Takeshi regained his composure, laughing it off. His hand fell onto the back of his head.

Glowering at her cheerful brother, her brow twitched.

"You're too loud." She shot a glare at his form.

"Haha. I got to go to Baseball practice. See you later, Nee-chan!" The brother left the room, ignoring her words.

"So annoying..." She let out a long sigh, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

Now, time to get up. It's time for a meeting.

* * *

"You're late." The leader of the Disciplinary Committee stated, standing firmly in front of the frowning female with his arms over his chest.

"I know. I know." She scowled, stalking passed the prefect. The raven-haired male teen turned around to face his friend's back, his eyebrow twitched.

"Herbivore, I do not permit you to be late again." The prefect frowned, a bit irked by her attitude.

"Shut up, you talk too much." Hinata snapped, looking over her shoulder. Not thinking clearly because of her bad mood due to her time of the month. Pain spreading across her abdomen whenever the time comes and causes her to lose focus on whatever she is doing or thinking, she becomes a hormonal teenage mom.

"I'll bite you to death." He seethed, pulling out silver long pole-like weapon. He didn't like her attitude towards him at all. She was late. She brushed him off and she had bossed him around. No herbivore bosses him, a carnivore around.

"Grr... Stop saying that! It's so annoying! I keep hearing that line over and over!" Hinata yelled, pulling out her chain sickle. She needs to let out some steam, and this is a good opportunity.

Soon, people watched the scene intruged by the situation. After all, you don't really see both childhood friends fight each other mutually. Especially when it's the secretary that starts the fight. You would always see her cling onto the head prefect.

* * *

"Wow, Yamamoto! I didn't expect you to lash out to your childhood sweetheart." A brunette classmate, Murasaki Chizuru, appeared beside the frowning raven-haired female prefect.

"Shut up, please!" Hinata complained, burying her face in her folding arms.

"What's your problem?" A thin brown brow quirked up.

"What do you think?" She seethed, turning her head to glare at the brunette. Laser beams shot out of the hazel eyes.

The brunette took a step back.

"Geez, it's like you are having a- Oh... Oh! Is it that time?" Chizuru asked, sheepishly as hazel eyes narrowed even further to answer her question.

"Hahahaha!" Chizuru burst into laughter making the raven-haired girl to stand up from her seat and walk away from the laughing brunette.

A tennis ball hit the back of the laughing brunette, whose head flung down to her chest before lifting it up again. She rubbed the place that it had hit before she bursts into laughter again.

...

Landing on the roof after going to the infirmary to change something, she felt relaxed and normal for now since the abdominal pain had disappeared. Doctor Shamal gave her some pills that helped her alot. Something caught her eyes and she walked over to lying form of the Demon of Namimori.

'Kyou-kun...' She thought, smiling softly. She kneeled down and swept a few hair strands away from the carnivore's face.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you this morning... I had a bad start this morning due... to my time of the month." She ended with a bitter tone though there was a slight tone of pink on her cheeks.

"So forgive me?" She whispered softly even though she knew he wouldn't hear what she said.

"Herbivore, you talk too much." A masculine voice cut in, startling the female.

"W-What?! Kyou-kun, you're awake?! How much did you hear?!" She screeched, jumping back as her bottom hit the ground. Her skirt flew up, letting the view show.

"Everything." He replied, nonchalantly. He didn't open his eyes.

"A-Ah... " Red creeped up onto her cheeks as she stood up and bowed.

"Forgive me!"

"Do that again, I'll bite you to death." He replied.

"Yes." She straighten up.

'Ah... He forgives me!' A happy, calm smile appeared on her face as she sighed in content with sparkles appearing around her.

Geez, she really changes her moods quickly.

"... Get out or I'll bite you to death."

"Eh?" She snapped out of her calmness.

"I don't want an idiotic herbivore like you rubbing off your weakness to me. And don't wear such childish, herbivorious underwear again." He stated, not glancing at her.

Her jaw dropped, heat bursting into her face causing them to redden into a tomato.

"A-Ah..." She stumbled back, shock and disbelief written over her face. Her finger shakily pointing at the head prefect before running off, cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

'Pervert!' Her mind screamed, but her fangirl side was calm; it was fine with Kyou-kun peeking at her panties since they're going to be together anyways.

What's worse was that she was on her period!

* * *

Feeling the pain return back to her abdomen and other places, she scowled and glared at the first person in her way. Who created such a thing called period?!

Which was Tsuna.

"HIIEEE~! H-Hinata-senpai, are you okay?" Tsuna yelped, flinching under her intense glare. He skidded to a stop which made his other two friends bumped into his small back.

"I... I'm sick and tired of this stupid cramp feeling! What do you think I'm feeling, huh?!" She yelled causing the brunette to lean back, shivering in fear.

The silverette who stood behind him, glared at the girl past his boss' shoulders.

"How dare you yell at Tenth! He was showing his concern to you and you just yell at him?! What the hell is your problem?!" He spat, shoving his furious expression near hers.

"... Sorry, Tsuna. I didn't mean to yell at you." Hinata frowned, dropping her head in a sulking manner. She tried to calm down, hiding her cringe from the abdomenal pain.

"There, There. Nee-chan." Her brother patted her back in a soothing manner.

"I-It's okay, Hinata-senpai. But why are you so angry?" Tsuna asked, shyly.

"... Cramps." Hinata flushed, feeling awkward to tell the real answer. I mean, she had never talked to a boy about her girl problems! Well... Kyou-kun was an exception since she thought he was asleep! She had kind of forgotten that he was a light sleeper. Maybe, she's losing a lot of blood.

"Eh? Are you okay?" Tsuna bursts into concern.

"... Yeah." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yamamoto!" A familiar feminine voice called out, echoing through the hallway.

The siblings both snapped their head to the direction of the owner.

"Huh?" The younger sibling blinked.

"What?" The older once scowled.

It was her doubles partner, whose head is sticking out of her classroom.

"It's time for tennis practice!" The brunette girl exclaimed before ducking her head out of their view.

"I've got to go." Hinata sighed, hiding her mentrumental pains and dragged her feet towards the classroom, leaving the three confused first years.

* * *

In the girls' locker room...

Hinata walked out of the bathroom stalls after the sound of the flush and washed her hands in the sink when a blur flew passed her and into the stall she had just came out of, with a following of a chant of 'Pee, Pee, pee.'

"Kisa-chan!" A woman jogged passed her and stood beside the occupied stall.

"..." The raven-haired girl paused, feeling awkward.

"Guess who?" Something was pressing against Hinata's head and something was weighted onto her shoulders. Hands were sliding over her hazel eyes.

"... Vice-Captain Kuronuma. " Her voice flat.

"How did you know?" The hands were removed from her eyes.

"It's not that hard to tell." Hazel eyes were staring pointedly at the big breasts that the third year had.

"Oh, don't be jealous!" The vice-captain jumped forward to hug the second year, but her... big bossom smacked the second year to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" The vice-captain's head was barely seen over the big bossom she had when she tried to glance down at her kohai.

"..." A scowl fell over her expression when her hazel eyes stare up at her vice-captain, whose smiling sheepishly.

"KYAA~! Mommy, there's blood in the trashcan!" A tiny, unfamiliar cry came out of the stalls; it had brought surprise from the tennis regulars.

"Kisa-chan, don't look in the trashcan!" The woman beside the stall called over the stall, pacing lightly in front of it.

"M-Mommy, I think someone is dying! T-There's a lot of blood!" The girl cried out, running out of the stalls and jumping onto her mother's arms with tears falling out of her eyes.

"... I'm in my time!" Hinata growled over to her laughing teammates, cheeks blazing.

"Whose the little kid anyways?" The strawberry blond wondered, looking at the little child and mother.

"She's my cousin, they'll be watching our practice. Isn't she adorable?!" Ayame giggled, beckoning the child to come to her with her hand. The child was let down and ran towards the silverette with open arms. The vice-captain dragged the child in between her teammates and herself.

"Sure, you can say that." The strawberry blonde, Hakano Yano shrugged. The girl stared up at the tomboy with her huge blue orbs.

"What are you looking at?" A thin orange brow rose as Yano stared back at the girl.

"Hey, I don't think you should say that to a kid." The captain stepped in, crouching to the child's height.

"What's your name?" The captain asked.

"Kisa!" The girl introduced.

"Aren't we going to practice?" The honey blonde, Hanakuma Sakura scowled with her arms crossed over her unnoticable breasts.

"Hm... Isn't someone jealous?" Chizuru sang, standing in between both third years.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?!" Sakura barked, cheeks pinkening.

"How would I know?" Chizuru grinned cheekily before dancing away from the glaring grey orbs.

"H-Hanakuma-senpai..." A small voice came out from the right side of the scowling female. The honey blonde turned her head to the owner, who was frowning up at her.

"Humph. We don't have all day." Sakura clicked her tounge, turning her head to the vice-captain.

"Yeah... let's get this over with." Hinata sighed. She really want the day to get over with; actually scratch that. She wants the whole week to get over with so she doesn't have to stay in this vulnerability any longer!

"So, Tanaka-sensei what do you think?"

"I don't care as long as we don't get distracted. Understood?" A middle-aged woman permitted, her dark brown hair tied up into a neat bun.

Well, it was only the tennis regulars practice for the day.

* * *

Tennis court...

After the girls' tennis team ran a few laps, it was for them to start practicing.

"Alright. Kagami and Yamamoto will take court one. Hakano, Kuronuma will go against Mursaki and Hanakuma."

"Yes, captain!" They all separated.

In court two...

"I got it!" Both players on one side called out.

Yano was dashing towards the ball with her racquet stretched out to hit the ball. Ayame was trying to go towards the ball with her own racquet out, but they soon collided. Well, emerald eyes widen when a certain body part was in her way.

"Get out of the way!" Yano cried out, but it was too late. The albino let out a 'huh' as she turned around. The strawberry blond's face bumped into the soft part of the body and fell back in full force.

"O-Oi! Can't you control your boobs?!" The strawberry blond's eye twitched when her partner's breasts had smacked her onto the ground. Her hand was rubbing against her cheek, where it had hit.

"I tried! You don't understand how hard it is to live with such things!" The albino wailed, one of her hands grabbing her own breasts to show the difference.

"I don't care!" Yano yelled, standing up immediately.

"Hurry up!" Sakura shouted, her foot tapping with impatience.

"I wonder how Vice-captain Kuronuma got her position if her boobs are always in the way." Chizuru sweatdropped.

In court one...

After they had ralleyed for a bit, Hikari dropped her racquet and shakily pointed towards her teammate.

"S-Senpai!" The shy raven-head cried out, her unoccupied hand slapping over her gaping mouth.

"What?" Hinata frowned, her hazel orbs following her kohai's eyes to her leg. Which had blood streaming down her leg!

A scream alerted the other tennis players, which belonged to the little girl Kisa!

"She's bleeding!" Kisa screeched, pointing at the hazel-eyed female.

"Kisa-chan!" Her mother chided.

* * *

"Come on. It's not that bad..." Chizuru's voice called over the bathroom stall.

"Leave me alone..." Hinata groaned, her head burying inbetween her knees. She was sitting on top of the toilet seat, wearing her Namimori uniform and not her tennis uniform.

"Hey, atleast practice is over. You can go home and relax now." Chizuru coaxed.

The hazel-eyed perked up. Practice is over? She can go home? She can go take a hot bath to soothe down her pain... great idea!

She stood up immediately and ran passed the brunette, grabbing her bag along the way and ran home; leaving a blinking tennis team.

"She looked like she wants to get tennis practice over with. I'm not surprised due to Captain Yamanaka's original training though today was an easy day." Yano commented, her arms folded behind her head.

"Did you say something, Hakano?" Said captain appeared, giving an eery smile.

"N-Nothing! I just said that Yamamoto must've had a bad day or something!" Yano stammered, taking a step back away from the captain.

"What an idiot." Sakura remarked making the strawberry blond scowl at her.

"What did you say?!"

"G-Guys...!" A small squeak came out.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to apologize again for making you guys wait too long.


	15. Extra: This Herbivore, the future

A/N: I'm really really sorry for not updating for a pretty long time. I had considered of discontinuing this story due to the lack of interest, inspiration, and writer's block. Though when I saw the reviews, I didn't want to disappoint you any further and tried focusing on this.

* * *

**Not Any Average Herbivore**

She had just died in her world from cancer. Later, she had found herself in a sticky situation where she can't move and everything was blurry to her. Turns out she had reincarnated into a new place she had familiarly knew in a white and black ink comic book! She is now the older sister of Yamamoto, Takeshi and her childhood friend is the unmistakable Demon of Namimori, Hibari, Kyouya.

Disclaimer:I do not own KHR nor the picture cover, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hinata

* * *

"Things change whether you done it or not." - Anonymous

* * *

**Extra: This Herbivore, the Future**

Hibari - Yamamoto, Hinata. The older sister figure of the Vongola famiglia. The older sister of the Vongola's Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. The wife of the strongest Vongola guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Hinata knew Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She had reincarnated in that world, knowing the events taking place. She knew the future. She knew whether the people is appropriate or not. She knew. Though as she got older, she didn't realize that her clear memory of her last life is slowly deteriorating. The events of the episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn aren't exactly clear, but she could remember small bits of it here and there. It's as if her new memories are replacing her old ones.

She had also the plan of not being involved. Not with her brother. Not Hibari. Not Tsuna. Not Vongola. Not Mafia at all.

All she wanted was a free-violence zone life, but she can never get what she wants.

She had gotten close to her brother, taking care of him like a mother duck to her ducklings. She was part of the Discipline Committee and Hibari is her best friend, though a violent one. She was on an acquaintance status with Tsuna. She was involved with the important characters, yet she couldn't pull herself away from them. They had wiggled their way into her heart that she didn't want to lose them.

Then, when the series had start and Hinata didn't know what to do anymore. Reborn offered her to join the Vongola family, she was very hesitant to answer. She wanted to have a place to feel comfortable, wanted, and loved; but she didn't want to join something dangerous that causes blood and gore.

Finally chosen her decision, she decided to join the dangerous world. She didn't want to leave her loved ones to die nor does she want to be separated from them. She had also want to protect her loved ones and doesn't want to be a damsel in distress.

Her little brother, Takeshi is like one of the best person to make her laugh and try to pacify the others when they're feeling down. Sawada Tsunayoshi, her cute boss, whose trying his best and always there to support her and keep everyone together. Gokudera Hayato is the little brother that they always argue with each other, but watches each others back mutually. Sasagawa Ryohei is like one of her close friends or big brother that rescues the day. Lambo is like a son or a baby brother that always go to her when he's sad or in distress.

Reborn is like the teacher whose always trying to make her get stronger, mentally and physically. Bianchi is the big sister who always give love advice. Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko is the little sisters that she will hang out with for shopping or cooking the meal for the family. I-pin, the daughter or baby sister who is always there to console her problems or comfort her. Fuuta, the adorable brother, that's trying to reassure her with her abilities using his Ranking abilities. Cavallone Dino, a big brother that's always there for her and the family whenever their stuck in a situation.

And then...

Hibari Kyoya, the guy whose always there for her whether he shows it or not. The guy who she always feel comfortable and safe with. A guy which she resides her problems with and he beats her up to get stronger. Her husband.

They are her friends. Her family. Her loved ones. And they are the ones who will never remove themselves from her heart and soul.

She will try her best to protect her loved ones and to become stronger, so that no one would break them apart.

When she had joined the Vongola family, she had demanded to not be involved with every event that is going on... but in the end, she gets sucked into the trouble.

Situations after situations, she realized that she had dug too deep into the dangerous world of Mafia. She can't just get up and leave her loved ones just because of her own selfishness. But she also didn't want to die - again - painfully or tragically, also leaving her loved ones to mourn for her.

Then, things started to change when she got sick. Her body was getting weaker and weaker. She couldn't go to missions or fight alongside with the Guardians - Kyo-kun always orders her to stay home and rest or he'll bite her to death; Geez, who does he think he is?! - or she was locked inside her room (who made a door who only locks from the outside?!) . She would understand if her sickness had transferred from her old life to her new one, but she didn't have any symptoms that she can recognize at all. It was like she had a new disease in her body. The Vongola is currently looking for the cure or a doctor since Shamal had disappeared somewhere, but they were also busy with the current problem - the arcobaleno dying off and the Gesso Famiglia.

_She woke up, sweat beading down her forehead. Her body aching all over._

_Odd. She didn't do any sexual activities with Kyoya recently since he's been out on missions or something like that. He won't be back before tomorrow afternoon. Now, she was roomed in the Vongola mansion's guest rooms for the time being._

_She swept her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up before pain racked through her legs causing her to collapse._

_"It hurts..." She murmured._

_All she felt was pain. pain. pain._

_'Get up!'_

_Her body wouldn't listen as it didn't move from its position. _

_'I'm tired and hurt... Why do I feel this way?!'_

_Slowly, her eyelids drooped over her eyes causing her to pass out._

_The door clicked open as a scream ripped out, alerting people._

In the end, she was roomed in the medical ward since she was vulnerable. Her body was getting weaker and weaker.

Her little brother was stressing out due to the complications of the Gesso Famiglia, disappearance of arcobelano, and her health.

_Hazel orbs soften their gaze at him as she coughed out a painful, throaty laugh. Identical orbs stared down at her in between stern and concern._

_"Onee-chan, this isn't the time to be laughing! I didn't protect Oyaji before he died.. And now, you can't even..." He bit his bottom lip in sorrow and regret as he trailed off his words._

_"... Stupid, you're trying... to say that... me getting sick... is your fault!" She raised her voice a bit, though had to take a few deep breaths in between her words._

_Teary eyes stared down at her, confirming her assumption._

_She coughed in her palm, blood splattering on her palms._

_Tanned hands immediately snatched her hands, seeing the blood staining her skin._

_"Onee-chan!" He whispered, wiping the blood away with a clean, wet towel._

_She took up most of her strength, struggling with her words as she waved him away._

_"Don't worry, idiot! This won't kill me! I'm way stronger than that!"_

_He frowned._

_"Tell me the progress with the Gesso Famiglia." She changed the subject._

_His frown deepen._

Kyoya had came home early once he had heard of her illness, watching her like a hawk whenever he had the time.

_"Sleep." He commanded, seeing her sitting up from the bed._

_She smiled, weakly. "Kyo-kun... I feel better, so let me go out?"_

_"... An hour."_

_A cough erupted from the back of her throat before she squealed, "Thank you so much, Kyo-kun!"_

_"Tetsu."_

_"Yes Sir."_

_She let out a shaky breath, "Aw man, I don't need no bodyguard."_

_He glared at her causing her to quickly grab the Elvis-haired man's elbow as Kusakabe placed her on the wheelchair. He wheeled her out of the room as she waved cheerfully at her husband. As soon as the door clicked shut, the raven-haired man stalked over to the lone bed, his hands sliding across the cloth. He narrowed his eyes at the tiny specs of dried blood on the bed covers._

She didn't want to interfere their problems with her incoming death. She knew she was going to die. She will die before her younger self and the others arrive here. Her younger self would make a change into her future. Find a cure before her body gets weak or prevent herself from getting the 'disease'.

_Her dull, watery eyes was staring blankly up at the cieling as tears stream down her pale cheeks._

_Her lips parted, ready to say her last words, but nothing came out of it._

_Heartbeats decreasing rapidly as the monitor made shrieking sounds, alerting others of her heart condition._

_Medics rushing into the room, using methods to save her. People shouting across rooms through halls, footsteps rapidly clanking against the floor tiles._

_It was too late._

_The line had went straight._

_BEEP-_

_She was gone._

* * *

**A/N:** Was that an okay chapter? I kind of rushed through it a bit. It might look all jumbled up and stuff. Sorry.


End file.
